The Cult Of Chaos
by Digimon Lantern 1
Summary: Eleven years have passed since the final battle in Highmiramon's Return. Chapter 10: Has Destiny survived the terrifying blast from Chimera and if so, what can be done to stop the ferocius assassin from a long gone future?
1. A New Day

-----I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR SONIC THE HEDGEHOG-------

The Cult Of Chaos

By:

Digimon Lantern 1

Chapter 1

A New Day

(10 Years Ago)

(About 1 Year After The End Of Highmiramon's Return)

Mrs. Rosaline knew that her husband wouldn't approve of what she was doing but she was desperate to have a child. It had taken some doing but she managed to be brought to the Floating Isle. According to what she had heard, it wasn't originally here in the Digital World when humanity migrated here. There is where she was told she could meet with a powerful digimon who might be able to give her what she wanted. She walked over to the fountain and marveled at beautiful garden around it. A few footsteps from behind her and she turned to see a red-haired woman was tending to the rose garden.

"Hello." The woman said. "My name's Delilah. How can I help you?"

"It's nothing. I'm just waiting for someone." Mrs. Rosaline said to Delilah.

The gardener that referred to herself as Delilah walked over and sat down on a stone bench. She put her watering can on the ground next to her and motioned for Mrs. Rosaline to sit next to her. Hesitantly, she did.

"You know," Delilah said to her with a smile on her face. "Usually when someone tells you their name, you're suppose to tell them yours."

A little taken back by her frankness, she said. "Maria."

"Well, that's better." Delilah said to her. "Now, Maria. Who are you waiting for?"

Maria felt a little uncomfortable talking about these things with a total stranger but for some strange reason, she felt compelled to tell her.

"I heard a rumor that an Arukenimon told me." Maria said to her. "You see, every doctor has told me that I'm infertile and I've tried every method to have a child. My husband has been supportive about it but I want to be a mother."

"I heard that rumor too. The Queen Sovereign is referred to as the Great Mother of all digimon. She is capable of bringing life to where there was none as well as great acts of healing." Delilah said to her. "You were hoping that she could allow you to conceive and give birth."

Maria nodded her head. For a strange reason, she felt as though she had known this woman her whole life but that wasn't possible.

"There may be a way." Delilah said. "A year ago, one of the Lord Sovereign's best friends had fell in battle. Because she died as a bio-merged digimon, the Digital World is unable to resurrect them without help."

"What are you getting at?" Maria asked.

"Her memory is lost but she is still there." Delilah said to her. "A pure human woman could allow her to be reborn. The problem is finding a woman pure enough and willing enough to do it."

"That sounds a lot like blackmail." Maria said to her.

"It's not." Delilah told her. "Without her memory, she'll be a completely different person. But she will still have the natural skills that she had when she was alive. After she's born, you'll be able to have as many children as you want. If you accept, promise one thing."

"What?" Maria asked.

"You must love this child as your very own because in fact, she will be." Delilah said to her. "That's all I can expect of any mother."

"Okay." Maria said with conviction. "Is there anything else that I should know?"

"Three things." Delilah told her. "First, take the rose that grows on that bush. Plant it and as long as you have roses growing, you'll be able to have children."

Maria was handed the tools to properly remove the rose. Standing near the bush, Maria turned around to face her helpful friend.

"What are the other two things?" She asked.

"Second, don't tell anyone of her origins. Not even her. It may be too traumatic for her to learn that way." Delilah said.

"And the third?" Maria asked understanding her instructions.

"Name her April." Delilah said to her.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

(Ten Years Later)

_(Take The Past)_

The girl got out of bed quickly and got to her closet. Her partner digimon, Dortdramon, was still sleeping but she new that he wouldn't stay asleep for long.

_(Throw It Out)_

She chose her outfit. It was a green t-shirt with an Agumon on the front and a pair of blue jeans. Even though they weren't fashionable, she liked to wear brown hiking boots because in the Digital World; one never knew what could happen. Before entering her bathroom, she threw her blue robe onto her partner. Dortdramon's head lifted up a section of the robe which told her that she woke him up.

_(And Let It Go!)_

_(Carry On!)_

_(I'm Stronger Than)_

_(You'll Ever Know!)_

After getting dressed, she began to brush her hair vigorously. It had a tendency to tangle in her naturally curly black hair after she showered. Her partner was a cute little red dragon who had a bad habit of sneezing at bad moments.

_(That's The Deal)_

_(You'll Get No Respect)_

_(Unless You Watch Your Neck!)_

She clipped her D-Ark to the right side of her pants and placed her card pouch on the left side. Dortdramon helped her find her crest and green oval sunglasses which she quickly put on.

_(I Want Domination!)_

She took her backpack off of the wall and began to arrange her books that she would need for that day.

_(I Want Your Submission!)_

Finally, she arranged the right books and placed them in the bag.

_(I Want To Roll The Dice)_

With Dortdramon's help, she made her bed and tidied up her room.

_(Never Look Back)_

_(And Never Think Twice!)_

Dortdramon perched on her shoulder as he always did. Thankfully, he was small enough that his size wasn't a problem.

_(Never Give Up)_

_(And Never Give In!)_

She walked out of her bedroom and closed the door. Her backpack strap was on her right shoulder and Dortdramon was on her left shoulder.

_(I Just Wanna Be)_

_(Wanna Be)_

_(Wanna Be Loved!)_

"Destiny, I've got biscuits and gravy ready if you and Dortdramon are hungry." Victor said.

Her dad was a cop. One of the best on the force and also indispensable for them as he was a Tamer capable of bio-merging to the Mega-level. She knew her dad's partner digimon, Ebidramon, since she was born. The lobster was funny to watch while eating as he was able to use utensils while he ate. Her mother's partner digimon, Renamon, was never much for the more messier foods. Destiny had always guessed that it had to be hard to clean out of the fur. She sat down at the kitchen table as her dad set down a prepared plate and a glass of orange juice.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

NAME: Dortdramon

TYPE: Pyro Dragon Virus Type

LEVEL: Rookie

ATTACK(S): Dragon Fire

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Dortdramon wasn't keen on using utensils which is why Victor had set his plate on a place mat on the floor. He always ended up causing a mess and it was a lot easier to clean the floor than it was to clean the other things it might splatter on. Jessica was also at the table with her own plate and a hot cup of coffee.

"Mom, I was thinking about taking the Trailmon to school today." Destiny said to her mother.

"Destiny," Her mother said. "I don't think that would be a good idea. Besides, I can take you to school."

"Mom!" Destiny exclaimed getting a little riled up. "I'm fourteen years old and you've said time and again that I'm great in your combat class at school so I don't see the problem."

"Look, there's no need for you to go to school on a Trailmon." Jessica said to her daughter trying to make her understand.

Listening to the conversation, Victor set down his plate as well as Ebidramon's own plate. "Honey, let her go." He said to her. "Don't you remember when you were her age and you didn't want to depend on Mom and Dad taking you everywhere?"

Smiling back at her husband, the expression on her face trying to tell him to shut up, she said. "Back when I was her age, we didn't have wild digimon running around looking for a digimon to delete."

Taking a drink from his coffee cup, Victor smiled. "Don't worry, honey. She'll be fine." He said to his wife.

"Why do I let you talk me into this?" Jessica asked herself. "Go on, honey. Have fun."

She finished her plate quickly and set it in the sink. "Thanks Mom." She said kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks Dad." She said doing the same to her father. Destiny walked over to the door with her backpack on and turned around. "Dortdramon." She said calling her partner. The little dragon flew over from his plate and onto her shoulder again. After she left, Victor could tell that his wife was a little aggravated.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You have to ask." She replied.

Feeling the vibes in the room, Renamon looked over at Ebidramon. "Hey Ebidramon, how about we leave these two alone to talk?" She asked him.

"I'm not finished yet." Ebidramon said before Renamon grabbed him and began to carry him off. "Well, looks like I'm done now."

Jessica was glad that Renamon had enough sense to get herself and Ebidramon out of the room.

"Victor, I just want to keep her safe." She said to her husband. "That's all."

"We can't shelter her forever." Victor replied. "I know that you're concerned but she has to be able to grow up."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Destiny had made her way to the Trailmon station when she spotted her friend, Heather, and her partner digimon, Cheetahmon, waiting for them. Heather had red hair which was pulled up into pig tails, a blue halter top, a green skirt, and sandals.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

NAME: Cheetahmon

TYPE: Cyber Cheetah Data Type

LEVEL: Rookie

ATTACK(S): Cheetah Laser

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"So, I see your old man caved." Heather said to her.

"I wouldn't put it like that but he did get Mom to let us go." Destiny replied to her friend's remark.

The friends laughed together and ran up the platform to the Trailmon station. It was busy today and a lot of humans and digimon were at the platform. After a while, they made it to the correct platform but the Trailmon seemed to be about to leave. Heather wasn't pleased.

"Great." She said stomping a foot on the ground. "I spent all that time waiting for you and I missed the Trailmon. Just great."

"Just wait." Destiny said taking her D-Ark in one hand and fishing out a green card out of her pouch. "A couple of weeks ago, my godfather's digimon partner gave me this card and told me to use it if I am late."

She swiped the card and a screen popped out of the D-Ark. It stated: Sovereign Level Override Accepted. A loud noise could be heard from the tracks and they saw the Trailmon backing up. They ran to the Trailmon and got onboard. The two friends and their partners sat down next to each other and Heather looked at her friend.

"How did he get that card anyway?" She asked.

"Well, you know that the Sovereign of the digimon is SovereignPaladinmon right." Destiny said to her. "He's actually a bio-merged digimon."

"You mean he's a Tamer." Heather said to her.

"Yah, my godfather is one half of the Sovereign." Destiny said with a smile. "This crest was a gift from him. According to Sagemon, one of his advisors, it was created the day my parents named Brian my godfather."

"So that's why that screen on your D-Ark said something about a Sovereign level override. You're lucky, Destiny." Heather said to her. "My father is an advisor to the Secretary General and I only have a student's travel card."

Destiny and Heather began to talk about the usual things any teenage girl would talk with her best friend. A chill could be felt in the air as another tamer and her partner digimon sat across from them. Destiny didn't recognize her digimon so she did a quick scan.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

NAME: Bunnymon

TYPE: Friendly Bunny Vaccine Type

LEVEL: Rookie

ATTACK(S): Bunny Kick

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The girl had dirty blond hair had blue eyes. She was wearing a black leather jacket, green camouflage jeans, and black leather boots. Destiny guessed that she was a few years older than this girl. This girl had a blue D-Ark and didn't seem all that friendly. Her partner, Bunnymon, was munching on a carrot and gazing at the scenery as it whizzed by in the window. A few bumps could be felt on the Trailmon but no one seemed concerned until the Bunnymon began to tap on the girl's shoulder.

"Yes, Bunnymon." The girl asked acting as though she didn't want to know.

"We changed tracks, April." Bunnymon said to her.

"So?" April asked her.

"The route to school doesn't change." Bunnymon reported to her.

"Maybe part of the track is out and they're detouring around it." She told her partner. "Calm down."

Destiny pulled out her D-Ark. Unlike the standard D-Arks that most people received when they became Tamers, her D-Ark had additional features that allowed her to access surveillance and aerial video. She pulled up the tracks and found out two things that disturbed her. One, there was nothing wrong with the tracks. Two, a group of digimon were following the train. Immediately, she stared out of her side of the window and saw the digimon. They reminded her of the video game character, Sonic the Hedgehog, but she wanted to be sure of what they were.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

NAME: Sonicmon

TYPE: Hedgehog Virus Type

LEVEL: Armor

ATTACK(S): Sonic Charge and Super Saw

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Think you can keep up with the Trailmon, Dortdramon?" Destiny asked her partner.

"Only one way to find out." He replied.

With Heather's help, the two of them managed to open the side door closest to the Sonicmon. Dortdramon flew out the door and after the attacking digimon. The Sonicmon were too busy to notice as they began to step up their attack on the Trailmon.

"Digi-Modify!" Destiny exclaimed. "Hyper Boost Chip activate!"

"Dragon Fire!" Dortdramon attacked raining flame down on them.

The Sonicmon began to break apart as that attack had been rather effective and Dortdramon was having trouble hitting them. Cheetahmon looked up at her Tamer who nodded in approval. The cheetah digimon leapt from the train and began to charge into the battle. Just like her real world counterpart, Cheetahmon was extremely fast. However, Heather was about to increase her partner's speed.

"Digi-Modify!" Heather exclaimed. "Hyper Speed Activate!"

Cheetahmon rocketed through the group of Sonicmon and caused a few to trip in their places. The rookie-level digimon knew just when to attack.

Charging at high speed, she attacked. "Cheetah Laser!" She attacked a small group of digimon causing them to break apart into data which was loaded by her. Cheetahmon ran to get in front of the train but slipped on a sheet of ice that suddenly appeared. Destiny looked to see that April was gone. A thump on the Trailmon's roof made her check. April was standing on the roof with her D-Ark out.

"Frozen Wind!" Bunnymon attacked while flying above the Sonicmon. Once they were frozen, she attacked again. "Bunny Kick!" The Sonicmon were deleted and Bunnymon swiftly loaded their data.

April climbed back into the car with a frown on her face as her partner returned to the car as well. Cheetahmon returned as well as Destiny checked the aerial view. She watched as two Sonicmon spun like saws and destroyed the upcoming bridge. Immediately, she ran to the open door.

"DORTDRAMON!" She yelled out. "THE BRIDGE IS OUT!"

She noticed a glow envelope her partner and it seemed like she knew what was going on.

_DIGIVOLUTION_

"Dortdramon digivolve to...Drakemon!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

NAME: Drakemon

TYPE: Grand Dragon Virus Type

CLASS: Champion

ATTACKS: Grand Flame and Axe Tail

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Drakemon reminded her of Draco from the Dragonheart movie that she had watched a few weeks ago. She smiled.

"Go, Drakemon!" She yelled out.

Drakemon flew ahead of the Trailmon and grabbed hold of it. Lifting up with his powerful wings, he lifted it off the tracks and brought the cars with it. Almost everyone was cheering for the Tamer that saved them all except for April. A scowl could be plainly seen on her face.

"How did she digivolve?" April asked herself. "I'll find out."


	2. Open Attack

------I DON'T OWN DIGIMON--------

Chapter 2

Open Attack

Soran hadn't woken up in a good mood that morning and the attack on the Trailmon this morning didn't help at all. As luck would have it, Destiny and a couple of juvenile Tamers had been able to repel the attack as well as save everyone one the Trailmon. Serphmon brought him another cup of coffee as they examined the Trailmon looking for any clues as to the identity of the attackers. He had a feeling that this couldn't have been just a random attack. The Trailmon had been diverted off of its standard route and when it looked like they are going to fail in the attack, they destroyed the bridge in order to accomplish their objective. Fortunately, Destiny's partner digivolved and was able to save the day. He knew that attacks on Trailmon fell under the SBI's jurisdiction but he knew he had to let Victor know. Soran keyed up the holo-phone on his D-Ark and waited for an answer.

"This is Lieutenant Vyon, who's calling?" Victor asked.

"Hey, Victor." Soran said. "It's me, Soran. There was an attack on a Trailmon this morning."

"Oh my god." Victor said obviously concerned. "Is Destiny okay? We let her go to school on one today..."

"Victor, she's alright." Soran replied cutting him off in mid-sentence. "A group of Sonicmon had attacked the train but she and a few others had been able to save everyone. Before you decide to come out here, I've already contacted her school and they're sending out a school D-Ark to pick them up. I just though you should know before it gets on the news."

"Thank you." Victor said to him. "I didn't think anything like this would happen but I didn't want her to think we were being overprotective."

"That's understandable." Soran replied. "After everything that has happened in the past, it makes this little incident seem a little mote."

"Just as long as she's safe." Victor said to him. "Thank you for calling me about this. I'll see you later."

Victor hung up from his end and Soran clipped his D-Ark back. He walked around to the front of the Trailmon and smiled at it.

"Thank you for being so cooperative in our investigation, Trailmon." Soran said to him.

"Think nothing of it." Trailmon said. "I was rather concerned as to how and why they came after me or my passengers."

"As I am as well." Soran replied. "We'd like for you to come back to S.B.I. headquarters in New Haven so that we might be able to perform a more through examination."

The request made by Soran shocked the digimon a little. "Why do you want to do that?" He asked. "I've done nothing wrong."

"Don't think like that." Soran replied attempting to calm him down. "We just want to check if someone planted a tracking device on you or not. We're doing the same with everyone else that was onboard."

"Okay, I see what you mean." Trailmon said to him. "I'll go."

Smiling, Soran said. "Thank you for your cooperation. An agent will be around shortly to take you there."

Soran walked back over to Destiny and her friends. Drakemon was an impressive looking champion level digimon.

"Well, it looks like everything had worked out for the best." Soran said to her. "Dortdramon even digivolved."

Serphmon stood next to Drakemon and elbowed him. "Way to go, kid." Serphmon said causing the two digimon to laugh hysterically.

"What's going to happen now?" Destiny asked him.

"Well, your school is sending a D-Ark to pick you guys up." Soran said. "I'm going to have to go to S.B.I. Headquarters to file my report and continue my investigation." He continued as he pulled a card out of his pouch and handed it to Destiny. "You earned this."

Destiny examined the card. "A digivolution modify card?" She asked herself. "Why can't I ever find one of these before?"

"You had to earn the ability first." Soran explained to her. "Just as all Tamers have to do. This card will let you have a little more control over the process."

"Thank you, Mr. Shark." Destiny replied.

Soran shook his head. "Destiny, how many times have I asked you to call me by my name?" He asked her.

Destiny just smiled that rather aggravating smile of hers. "I like to annoy you." She said to him rather honestly.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Now class, what can you tell me about Guardromon?" asked Mrs. Henderson.

"Virus or Data type digimon." April answered. "Attacks are Guardian Barrage, Warning Laser, and Red Alert."

Mrs. Henderson nodded. "Very good, April. You've been studying." She said in approval. "Now, how about Raptordramon?"

"Vaccine type and attack is Ambush Crunch." Heather answered her teacher.

"Very good." Mrs. Henderson replied. "Now, what rookie-level digimon is the most powerful digimon in the digital world?"

Destiny knew this one and raised her hand but April interrupted her. "Easy, Bunnymon is extremely powerful at her rookie-level." April told the teacher.

"You're wrong, April." Destiny said to her. "It's actually Tinymon, a virus type digimon."

Apparently, April didn't like being told when she was wrong as she pushed her desk to the side and stormed over to Destiny ready to throttle her. Destiny got up ready to defend herself before Mrs. Henderson got in between them.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, April, but she's right." Mrs. Henderson said collaborating what Destiny had said.

"Mrs. Henderson, any opponent can be beaten with the right amount of skill." April said with a determined look on her face. "I doesn't matter who."

It seemed as though both girls were ready to fight right then and there had Jessica not walked into the room. She noticed the anger in the eyes of her daughter and April and she knew the perfect way to quell it.

"Perhaps we should put your theory to the test." Jessica said to April.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ben and Kotemon arrived at the coordinates that Brian had given him. He stared at the field that the Skreemon were residing at. The field was filled with about ten thousand champion level Skreemon which meant that their power level would rival a powerful mega level digimon. Before he could bio-merge to destroy the infestation, he heard something come from behind him. It was human and even better, he knew him.

"Brett." Ben said acknowledging who it was.

Brett was dressing in his usual all black leather attire complete with shades. DarkEbidramon was next to him as always and Ben watched as Brett pulled out a small grenade-like object. It intrigued him.

"What's that?" Ben asked.

"Something I'd been working on for the past ten years." Brett said. "It's a weapon that should be able to delete Skreemon rather quickly. I based it off of data Brian obtained for me."

"Interesting." Ben said. "Does it work?"

"In the lab it did." Brett said. "I haven't tried it out yet in field trials. I call it an SD grenade. The detonation should be minor."

Before Ben could say anything, Brett pulls the pin and throws the grenade. The resulting explosion is massive and knocks them off their feet.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Jessica led the class into a rather large black room. It seemed as if the room was empty but Destiny felt as though there was more to this room than meets the eye. This room had to have been new as it hadn't been in the school handbook nor did her mother mention it at any time that she could remember. Jessica and Renamon moved into the center of the dark room.

"I know that all of you have questions." Jessica said to the class. "This room is the new battle chamber in the school. The data that it is composed of negates deletion of any kind making this room perfect for digimon battles."

"Mrs. Vyon, I don't recall any approval for this to be constructed. I hope no school funds were used in this unnecessary 'pet project'." Mrs. Henderson said to her with a bit of contempt.

"You can rest assured, Sylvia, that no school funding went into this project." Jessica said to her.

"Then, how were you able to have this project completed?" Sylvia asked.

"If you have to be so nosy, I'll tell you." Jessica replied. "A private party with extensive knowledge of digimon and the Digital World helped fund and build this chamber."

_You talked to Brian._ Destiny thought to her mother. _That's the only person I could think of that would be capable of having this room built._

"Now, Mrs. Henderson." Jessica continued. "My class is going to start now."

Having been booted from the room, Mrs. Henderson left and Jessica seemed to have a smile on her face. Jessica turned to April.

"Ms. Rosaline, you stated that any opponent can be bested with the right amount of skill." She said to her student. "Would you like to put that to the test?"

"Against you, Mrs. Vyon?" April asked a little hesitant.

"Of course not, Ms. Rosaline." Jessica said to her with a slight chuckle. "That wouldn't be much of a battle. I was thinking that Destiny would make a worthwhile opponent."

Destiny moved into the center of the room along with her partner. April and Bunnymon seemed ready to go and already had a modify card out.

"Remember, April." Jessica said to her. "Just because you have a type advantage on your opponent doesn't guarantee victory." Jessica pulled out her D-Ark and tapped a few controls. The room shifted slightly and Jessica had a card out. "Digi-Modify! Grand Meadows Activate!"

A grassy meadow materialized around them and April whistled as she was impressed. After seeing what her godfather was capable of, Destiny wasn't as impressed as data manipulation had became Brian's specialty.

"Digi-Modify!" April exclaimed. "Hyper Speed Activate!"

With a great burst of speed, Bunnymon raced down the field of battle and jumped into the air. Dortdramon was already in the air and clamped his jaws down hard on the rabbit's foot. The viral dragon began to fly higher into the air and was surprised that he hadn't hit the chamber's ceiling. As he flew in a quick circle, Dortdramon threw Bunnymon haphazardly towards the ground. Bunnymon landed on her back and quickly grabbed her injured paw.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OWWEEEE!!" Bunnymon exclaimed. "That hurt bad."

"Bunnymon, get up." April ordered her partner. "We have to get back at them for that." April had another card out. "This should nullify the advantage. Digi-Modify! Hyper Wings Activate!"

The white fairy-like wings formed on Bunnymon's back and flew at a fast pace towards Dortdramon. She got above him.

"Bunny Kick!" Bunnymon attacked delivering a swift kick to his back.

Dortdramon fell towards the ground and Destiny had another card ready.

"Digi-Modify!" Destiny exclaimed. "Hyper Boost Chip Activate!"

The slight boost that the card gave allowed Dortdramon to counter his fall and fly back up to Bunnymon. The two digimon collided in mid-air and they flew across the meadow still fighting. Dortdramon was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Bunnymon asked him.

"In about three seconds, the wings are going to fade." He reported to her.

"Why do you say that?" Bunnymon asked dodging another attack from the viral dragon.

"Because when two Hyper-Class cards are played, they wear off rather quickly." Dortdramon said watching her wings and speed begin to fade.

Bunnymon fell towards the earth at a great pace. Dortdramon aligned with her and she saw the dragon's smile.

"Dragon Fire!" Dortdramon attacked raining down the flames.

Bunnymon was struck hard by the flames and landed hard on the ground. She began to get up but she was hurt; that much could be seen. April had a furious look on her face as she stared at her partner.

"We aren't going to lose to the likes of her." April said getting another card out. She smiled as she saw the card. "This should help. Digi-Modify! Agumon's Frozen Wind Activate!"

Bunnymon breathed in deeply as Dortdramon dived down. "Frozen Wind!" She attacked blowing an ice storm at the viral dragon. Dortdramon landed on the ground incased in ice and Bunnymon walked over to him slowly.

"Even though you can digivolve, Destiny, you won't be able to beat me." April said. "Bunnymon, do it."

"I don't think so." Destiny said pulling out another card. "Digi-Modify! Eternal Flame Activate!"

In a huge burst of flames, the icy prison that had encased Dortdramon was destroyed. Dortdramon roared with fury and the force of the roar hurled Bunnymon back. April was stunned as was Jessica.

"Honey, when exactly did you get that card?" Jessica asked her daughter with a hint of curiosity.

Destiny smiled. "My twelfth birthday party from Godpa Brian." She reported. "The Eternal Flame card raises a dragon digimon's power level up to the ultimate-level for one attack and we're taking it. Digi-Modify! Sniper Activate!"

The Sniper card greatly boosted a digimon's accuracy exponentially and Dortdramon was ready for it.

"Dragon Fire!" Dortdramon attacked hurtling Bunnymon into a tree.

Acting as calm as ever, Jessica smiled. "It would appear that my lesson for today is complete and I hope all of you have learned a valuable lesson."

"What lesson, Mrs. Vyon?" Heather asked.

"Skill isn't enough to win a battle. Type advantage isn't enough to win a battle. Power isn't enough to win either." Jessica continued. "Even though any one or all of these may be considered by some as the deciding factor, it isn't. The bond a Tamer has with their digimon partner goes deeper than any other bond a human can possibly have. At times, it seems as though you and your partner have the same soul and this was demonstrated here today."

April was angry. "Are you saying that it's my fault that Bunnymon lost?" April asked her incensed.

"Precisely, Ms. Rosaline." Jessica said. "I know you may feel that I have been hard on you in class but that isn't the truth. You remind me a lot of myself when I was younger. I was rather hard on Renamon when the two of us first met. Reckless tactics without regard for her safety allowed for early victories. If it hadn't been for my friends, Renamon might have been at the wrong end of a battle and I would have lost a valuable friend. The same applies to you. I watched you as you battled and I noticed several emotions played a part in your decision. Impatience seemed to be the deciding factor when you used the Hyper Speed card. Anger, so that you could prove that you could play at her level, used the Hyper Wings card. Shortsightedness was responsible for the Frozen Wind card. Overconfidence was also a factor in the battle.

"You should have taken the battle more slowly. I know from personal experience that Bunnymon is clumsy in the air but quick on the ground. Bunnymon would have been able to dodge Dortdramon's attacks with ease. The Frozen Wind attack was a good idea but you failed to take into account that a dragon can not be frozen for long. Destiny, on the other hand, never lost her nerve and neither did Dortdramon. At most, the two of them were enjoying themselves. Since Destiny had Dortdramon since she was four years old, she knew the proper combination of cards to use. Do you see the error of that you committed?" Jessica asked her student.

April's stance still stunk with anger as she glared daggers at her teacher. "All that I see is one Tamer whose parents and relatives have trained her since she was a little kid even before she was old enough for combat class at school. A Tamer who has had the collective experience of several Tamers all who are capable of bio-merging to the mega level to draw upon her personal education of the Digital World. A Tamer who received her partner directly from the Digimon Sovereign himself. A Sovereign who just happened to be her godfather so of course would have her best interest at heart. So, I'm looking at three things in fact. One, a Tamer who has more knowledge available to her than an ordinary student would have at this time. Two, a digimon partner who was handpicked by the Digimon Sovereign for the Tamer which means that he has to be extremely powerful. Three, a teacher who knew all of this and has been extremely hard on me so set this battle up in advance to teach me a non-existent lesson." April said to her teacher. "All that I've seen is a battle with a stacked deck."

Before Jessica could reply, April and a wounded Bunnymon stormed out of the room. Jessica looked at her class with a hesitant smile.

"Class dismissed." She said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WOULD BE A MINOR EXPLOSION!" Ben yelled at Brett.

"WHAT!?" Brett yelled back. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I SAID I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WOULD BE A MINOR EXPLOSION!" Ben yelled back at Brett.

Kotemon got back up and his eyes widened. "CAN WE CONTINUE THIS ARGUMENT AT A DIFFERENT TIME?!" He yelled.

"WHY?!" Brett yelled at Kotemon.

DarkEbidramon tugged on Brett's leather coat. "BECAUSE THERE ARE ABOUT A THOUSAND SKREEMON STILL THERE!" DarkEbidramon yelled at his partner.

Brett pulled out his D-Ark. "USUAL BET?!" He asked Ben.

"FIFTY BUCKS!" Ben replied.

"LET'S DO IT!" Brett yelled.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

15 Minutes 32 Seconds

SCORE:

DarkTrinoamon: 135 Slash Angemon: 249

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

1 Hour 12 Minutes 21 Seconds

SCORE:

DarkTrinoamon: 354 Slash Angemon: 391

(–)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

1 Hour 34 Minutes 45 Seconds

SCORE:

DarkTrinoamon: 492 Slash Angemon: 493

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Fifteen left." DarkTrinoamon said with a laugh.

"I'm still ahead by one." Slash Angemon said taking out another Skreemon. "Make that ahead by two."

The remaining Skreemon were closing in on the two bio-merged digimon. Skreemon have always been a notorious fiend. Notorious for never giving up in a fight until the very end, an admirable trait indeed, but was rather annoying in their case. Seven of the Skreemon lunged at his back.

"Setting Sun!" DarkTrinoamon attacked.

The pyro attack instantly deleted the attacking Skreemon and Slash Angemon could hear DarkTrinoamon's laughter.

"Looks like I'm up by five now." He said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"She didn't have to say it like that." Destiny said to Heather as the two of them walked in the school's quad.

Destiny and Heather sat down on a wooden bench that encircled the quad. They had a free period and Destiny needed to talk to someone about this.

"But, you have to admit." Heather said moving a bang of hair away from her face. "You did have a few advantages going into the battle."

Destiny laughed a little. "Don't tell me you're taking her side." She said to her friend.

"Well, part of it is true." Heather said to her. "You're a second-generation Tamer."

"So are you." Destiny told her.

"My mom and dad never fought against high-powered mega level digimon." Heather said. "Your parents basically wrote the book on digimon or at least several chapters of it."

"Don't worry about her." A voice from behind the two of them said. "You always meet people who believe that an advantage exists when no advantage does."

Destiny turned around and saw Lily was standing behind them. Heather seemed a little taken back as the seven year old girl was speaking rather maturely. Destiny noticed her friend's expression and decided to explain.

"Would you believe that she's actually twenty-four?" Destiny asked her friend.

"No." Heather said laughing.

"When I was three years old, my parents came back from the future along with Lily and a few others. In Lily's time, she was affected by the digimon anti-aging program and ended up looking like she's seven years old all the time." She explained.

Before any of them could talk anymore, a man in a hooded robe appeared in front of them. He stared at them with cold eyes.

"Are you Destiny Vyon?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Then, prepare to die." He answered her.


	3. The Kobra's Venom

----I DON'T OWN DIGIMON-----

Author's Notes: I'm considering an opening theme for this story. I'm thinking the song, "Starship Earth", from the game Phantasy Star Universe.

Chapter 3

The Kobra's Venom

"Run, Destiny." Lily said getting herself and Tornamon between the girls.

"I'm not going to run from him." Destiny replied. "I'm not scared."

Lily shook her head recognizing that the girl got her stubborn attitude from both of her parents. "Destiny, there's a difference between being scared and knowing you can't beat someone. This is the latter." Lily told her.

Destiny's friend, Heather, seemed concerned about Lily. "But, what about you?" She asked. "If we can't beat him, how can you?"

"Trust me, I can. I fought his kind before." Lily told her. "Now go!"

Destiny, Dortdramon, Heather, and Cheetahmon ran away from the quad leaving the future tamer and the hooded man to fight. Lily smiled as she finally convinced that girl to do anything that she told her to do. The hooded man was laughing and the way he was laughing sickened her.

"What do you mean that you fought my kind before?" He asked her.

"For the very reason that you haven't removed your hood, you're a Digital Knight." Lily said to him. "You thought that hood would be enough to hide from someone like me."

The man removed his hood and his head was serpentine. Like a cobra, his copper-colored skin flapped out and he hissed at her. From the way his distorted human features or what remained of them looked, he was smiling.

"Perhapsss I ssshould let you know my name." He hissed to her. "My name issssss King Kobra. I will be your death and then I sssshall kill the child."

"I don't think you'll succeed, King Kobra." Lily replied. "Not if I have anything to say about it.

_**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION**_

"Bio-merge Activate!" Lily exclaimed.

"Tornamon bio-merge to...Tempestmon!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**NAME: Tempestmon**

**TYPE : Weather Princess Digimon**

**CLASS: Virus**

**LEVEL: Bio-Merge Mega**

**MISC. INFO: Tempestmon is one of the governing digimon of the digital world. With complete control of the weather, her lists of attacks are endless**.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Tempestmon extended one hand and a blade of pure lightning formed in the hand. The transformation seemed to shock him a little. He clearly hadn't been expecting it. The claws that had once been his hands flexed and he hissed again.

"Venom Spray!" He yelled spewing out a cloud of poisonous mist.

Tempestmon threw up a shield of lightning which countered the mist. The mist was destroyed upon contact with the shield which caused King Kobra to be even madder. He charged at her madder than hell and she knew it would happen. She sidestepped and tripped the reptilian Digital Knight. He fell flat on his face and Tempestmon hear him utter a flurry of curses at her.

"Tell me how you became a Digital Knight." She ordered him. "I might let you live."

"I know nothing about your Knightssss!" He snapped at her. "My mastersss gave me the visionsss of what thisss world should be like. They made me the man that you see today."

Tempestmon stepped closer to the downed Digital Knight. It didn't make sense to her that this "thing" even existed now. They were from her time and that future no longer existed. She wanted to know more about him and she knew that wouldn't be easy.

"Why did you come after Destiny?" She questioned him bringing her lightning saber even closer to his neck.

"Because, she seemed like good prey." He replied as if he wasn't worried about the fact that she could destroy him.

His tail shot out from his robe and struck her hard in a knee causing her to stumble. This was the perfect opportunity that he needed. Kobra leapt back to his feet and delivered a swift kick to her chest. Tempestmon fell to her back and was barely able to put up another lightning shield as King Kobra spat out another Venom Spray. It was obvious to her that her defense to this attack was infuriating him. His speed was the problem for her as he came back in for close-range combat. Kobra delivered another hard kick to her and launched himself onto her.

"It isss time to end thisss." King Kobra said as with each word his forked tongue flicked out.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Destiny knew exactly who she should run to as she dragged her partner, Heather, and Cheetahmon with her. She got to her mother's classroom and threw the door open. Her mother was there with a woman. Jessica just smiled and continued talking to the woman.

"I know how children can be, Mrs. Rosaline." Jessica said to the parent. "That's my daughter, Destiny."

"Mom, someone's trying to kill me." Destiny told her.

"Okay, Destiny." Jessica said turning to her daughter. "Trying to kill you as in you pulled a dirty trick on them or trying to kill you as in trying to delete you?"

Heather raised her hand from behind Destiny. "That little girl, Lily, told us to get somewhere safe." She said to her teacher.

Renamon shadow-jumped behind Jessica and it seemed as though Jessica already knew that her partner was there. She tilted her head towards her partner, seeing her from over her shoulder.

"Tempestmon is fighting a rather strange digimon." Renamon reported to her Tamer.

"Renamon, get Destiny and her friends somewhere safe." Jessica ordered her partner. "Mrs. Rosaline, I'm afraid we'll have to continue this later. I hope you understand."

Mrs. Rosaline got out of her chair and nodded to the teacher. She picked up her leather purse and exited from the classroom. Renamon walked over Destiny and extended a paw. Dortdramon landed on Destiny's shoulder and Destiny extended a hand to her friend.

"It will only work if we're touching." Destiny explained.

Heather grasped her hand and grabbed hold of Cheetahmon's left ear. Destiny grabbed Renamon's paw and they shadow-jumped out. Once, she read a report her mother had wrote about shadow jumping. In the report, she described that it felt as if she was for a split second placed in a meat locker naked. On humans, they might suffer from vertigo and slight disorientation as they lost their equilibrium slightly during the jump. Digimon who didn't have the ability naturally had mild side effects while digimon like Renamon and DarkEbidramon weren't. When they appeared in the safe place that Renamon had decided upon, Heather violently vomited the lunch that she had a short time before. Destiny grimaced as she shook off the effects.

"And you do this a lot?" Heather asked her friend.

"Only when needed." Destiny answered her.

"Now that the four of you are here, I'll head back to the school." Renamon said to them.

"Wait." Heather called to the fox digimon. "How are you sure we'll be safe here?"

"Trust me." Renamon said shadow-jumping away.

Destiny immediately recognized the room despite the fact the lighting was dimmed. She walked out of the nearest set of doors closely followed by Heather and Cheetahmon. Heather's eyes lit up as she saw the glowing palace walls and high ceilings. It seemed as though the owner of the palace had an eclectic style when it came to his home. The design was taken from almost every culture that they could think of and then some.

"Welcome to the Palace of the Lord Sovereign of the Digital World." Destiny said to her friend. "I just call it Godfather Brian's house."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Even though she was running enough energy into her saber to light New York City for ten years, Kobra was still pressing himself on her. It was insane about the amount of power that he had and she was having trouble fighting him. He hissed and continued to try to bite her with his venomous fangs. As her strength began to fail her, someone's attack blasted him off of her. She turned her head and saw WarSakuyamon walking slowly over to her. King Kobra began to pick himself up as WarSakuyamon helped up Tempestmon.

"You're out of practice." WarSakuyamon said to Tempestmon.

"Hey, I haven't really found the need to bio-merge recently." Lily said to her. "I've been reading a lot of books."

"So, how's your brother?" WarSakuyamon asked.

Tempestmon recognized this strategy. Basically, WarSakuyamon was trying to make King Kobra even madder so that he would make a critical mistake. "He's fine." Tempestmon answered her question.

Kobra ran at them suspecting that the two bio-merged megas had forgotten about him which couldn't have been further from the truth. Once he was in range, Tempestmon and WarSakuyamon kicked him directly in the chest and sent him flying into a nearby building. The building crumbled under the impact and buried Kobra. Only his feet and tail were exposed as WarSakuyamon and Tempestmon walked over to inspect him. Just like his snake origins, Kobra could smell the approach of his two enemies. He unhinged his knees and pulled himself underneath the rubble. The two female megas scanned the current battlefield searching for him. Silently, he snuck around to where they were not looking and waited for the right time to attack.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Destiny and her little entourage walked to the War Room. Essentially, it amounted to a Digital World security center similar to the one that Ken had during his attempted takeover of Azulongmon's realm. Normally, Destiny expected her godfather to be sitting in the center chair but not today. Delilah was sitting in the chair with the viewing helmet on. While the room did have the pop-up holographic monitors that one would expect, the viewing helmet allowed for so much more. Only a few times had Destiny been allowed to put on the helmet and each time it had given her a massive headache. The helmet allowed for someone to get more detailed information on events happening or those that had already happened in the digital world. Like the elephant, the digital world never forgot anything. With the helmet, a person could feel like they were actually there as well as well as analyzing the data or fractal code of anything or anyone. Rather useful if you needed to scout out an area before entering it.

"Delilah, where's Brian?" Destiny asked.

"There was a disturbance at the Dark Ocean that he had to check out." Delilah said to her. "What happened?"

"A hooded man tried to attack me at school today." Destiny explained. "Lily and Tornamon were there and they told us to run. We got to my mom and Renamon brought us here."

Delilah began typing commands into a holo-console. The screens changed and the schoolyard battle could be seen. Destiny could tell from the facial expressions that she could see coming from Delilah that something greatly concerned her.

"It's not possible." Delilah said typing in new commands. Another screen popped up and Destiny saw Soran and Serphmon on the screen. "Soran, get to the New Haven Academy quickly. There's an 'old friend' that we have to talk to. I'll be there soon."

"I'm on my way." Soran reported and the holo-screen faded.

Delilah pulled the helmet off and quickly brought a brush to her hair. After brushing the helmet hair away, she got off the chair and Palmon walked over to her. Delilah removed her D-Ark out and a holo-screen appeared. She tapped in a few commands and a boom tube appeared.

"You four stay here." She ordered them. "Palmon, let's get some answers."

Delilah and Palmon stepped into the boom tube and disappeared from the room. Heather looked like she was bored and saw Destiny hop into the chair. Destiny tapped the controls on the chair and the battle was brought back up on the screen. They watched as the battle continued and almost jumped out of their shoes when another alarm went off. The monitor switched to show a girl and her partner digimon running from a small group of hooded figures. Heather saw the look in her friend's eyes and knew that she was up to something.

"Uncle Brett and Ben are still busy with the 'Skreemon' infestation in the North Quadrant, Sector 17-A." Destiny said to herself. "Godfather Brian is at the Dark Ocean. Everyone else is either fighting Kobra or heading there now. We have to help her."

"Hold it." Heather said putting herself in front of her friend. "That girl said there was a difference between running away from being scared and running away because you can't beat someone. Those guys look like they're with that Kobra guy and if Lily said we can't beat him, why should we try our luck at more of them?"

Destiny opened the boom tube and stepped down from the chair. Dortdramon landed on her shoulder as she stepped closer to the tube. She looked at Heather.

"Because we can't let them take her." Destiny said before stepping into the boom tube.

"But we have school tomorrow!" Heather exclaimed as she and Cheetahmon followed her in.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kobra leapt onto Tempestmon's back and bit down hard on her neck. His venom was injected deep into her system and in burned as it began to course within her. Her scream was loud as he ripped his fangs out of her. He knew that the end was near for her.

_**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION**_

"Bio-Merge Activate!" Soran exclaimed.

"Serphmon bio-merge to...War-Ange-Serphmon!"

"Bio-Merge Activate!" Delilah exclaimed.

"Palmon bio-merge to...QueenRosemon!"

"Bio-Merge Activate!" Victor exclaimed.

"Ebidramon bio-merge to...CrimsonTrinoamon!"

"Bio-Merge Activate!" Roy exclaimed.

"Elecmon bio-merge to...LunarLeomon!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**NAME: QueenRosemon**

**TYPE: Nature Queen Digimon**

**CLASS: Vaccine**

**LEVEL: Bio-Merged Mega**

**INFO: The only one of her kind, QueenRosemon rules nature well. **

**NAME: War-Ange-Serphmon**

**TYPE: Icy King Guardian Angel Digimon**

**CLASS: Vaccine Type**

**LEVEL: Bio-Merge Mega**

**MISC. INFO: A powerful protector, this digimon will utilize its Seven Blizzards Of Heaven **

**and its Seven Swords of Heaven to defend his home.**

**NAME: CrimsonTrinoamon**

**TYPE: Guardian Ninja Vaccine Type**

**LEVEL: Mega**

**ATTACKS: Guardians Stars and Guardian Blade**

**NAME: LunarLeomon**

**TYPE: Lion Of The Moon Vaccine Type**

**LEVEL: Mega**

**ATTACKS: Lunar Light, Lunar Lance, and Lunar Shield**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Seven Blizzards Of Heaven!" War-Ange-Serphmon attacked unleashing the seven icy blasts.

As a snake, the icy blasts were rather effective and caused a flurry of curse words to erupt from Kobra as he twitched in pain. Kobra adapted quickly as LunarLeomon and CrimsonTrinoamon came in sending him away from Tempestmon. QueenRosemon bent over the weather princess assessing the poison's effects. Normally, a poisoned bio-merged digimon would be able to revert down to their rookie form releasing their Tamer which would have saved both of them. It seemed to her as if Kobra's venom was impeding the separation and she had to act quickly. As one of the powers of nature that she possessed as QueenRosemon, poisons happened to be one of them. Neutralizing the venom would take a little time but she had to concentrate.

"Get Kobra away from here." She yelled out to her friends.

WarSakuyamon leapt into the fray and knocked Kobra through a building as QueenRosemon went to work. Focusing in just as Brian had taught her, she saw the data that Tempestmon was composed of and searched for the venom's own data. Immediately, it flashed like a bolt of lightning and she began to attack it. She didn't attack it physically but mentally as she sent energy through Tempestmon. It seemed as though the venom was fighting her back but she quickly dispelled its blocks and destroyed the venomous data. Tempestmon looked back up at her weakly.

"Revert down and get out of the area." QueenRosemon said to her.

"No, I can still fight." Tempestmon replied trying to get back up.

"You're not fighting anymore today." QueenRosemon told her. "You're too weak to fight anymore. Besides, your brother would be extremely mad at me if I let you."

"Com'n, you can take my bro." She replied.

"That's why he would only be mad." Delilah said to her. "Now, get out of here."

Lily and Tornamon ran off away from the battle and QueenRosemon leapt back into the fray. She knew that she needed to end this quickly but she needed information from him. Restraining him would be the best option.

"De-Digivolution Thorns!" She yelled as the thorns rushed out of the ground wrapping themselves around Kobra allowing only his head to be visible.

Kobra roared as he tried to break through his confinement. Fortunately, he was unable to break through the vines. The imprisoning vines wrapped even tighter around him and he yelled even louder. A wide assortment of bladed weapons went directly to his throat and he went silent rather quickly. Kobra gulped carefully.

"Who are you working for?" QueenRosemon asked him.

"Fuck off!" He replied. When he replied, the vines' grip on him tightened even further.

"You're under arr—!" LunarLeomon said being interrupted as he was trying to read Kobra his Miranda rights.

"He's a Digital Knight, Roy!" War-Ange-Serphmon yelled at LunarLeomon. "He doesn't have any rights."

"Roy, I know we're cops but he threatened to kill Destiny." CrimsonTrinoamon said to his partner. "I want to know what he knows."

Utilizing the attack, Seven Swords Of Heaven, a different way, War-Ange-Serphmon slammed the flat of each blade into Kobra's face. Blood trickled down from his nose and teeth. Kobra yelled from the pain and cursed at them again.

"Who are you working for?" QueenRosemon asked him rather politely. A smile was across her face that would seem cruel to most.

"Like I said you bitch, fuck you!" He yelled back at her.

A blur of black fur suddenly appeared in the midst of interrogation and attacked them all furiously. They were all knocked back rather hard and the black blur of fur slowed to a stop. It looked like a black panther walking on its back feet. Clearly female, she was dressed in the familiar blue robe, a loose fitting white shirt, and a pair of blue jeans with a hole cut for the tail. The claws that she had were rather sharp as War-Ange-Serphmon had deep cuts in his armor. Kobra clearly recognized her.

"Panthera, you took your damn time getting here." He hissed at her.

"You're lucky that I came to save your sorry ass at all." Panthera said to him. She slashed the thorns away from him.

"Let'ssss destroy them now!" Kobra exclaimed.

"Clearly, you aren't in any condition to fight. We're leaving." Panthera said holding up a clawed hand/paw. "Uthray Metero Zythum!"

A spell seal appeared on the ground and the two Digital Knights were pulled into it. QueenRosemon glared at the spot where the spell seal had formed. She wanted answers and was furious that she hadn't gotten them.


	4. Port In A Storm

-----I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR PHANTASY STAR UNIVERSE----

—I'm Just Borrowing The Song And A Character—

_(Show Brian and Tinymon overlooking the ocean.)_

_Who Says We Are Lost Again_

_In This Lonely World_

_I Say We Can Start Again_

_We're On The Same Ship_

_(Zoom Out Quickly)_

_(Show Standard Digimon: Digital Monsters: The Cult Of Chaos Logo)_

_It's Called Starship Earth!_

_(Show Victor, Jessica, Ebidramon, and Renamon Running On A Field)_

_It Is Not Too Late_

_(Roy and Elecmon under a tree)_

_It's Our Home So Don't Say That It's Fate!_

_(Show Destiny, Dortdramon, Heather, and Cheetahmon laughing in a park)_

_We Must Not Give Up_

_(Show Delilah, Palmon, Soran, Serphmon, Ben, Kotemon, Lily, and Tornamon running towards a dark castle)_

_To Build Our Future _

_On Our Dreams._

_(Brian, Tinymon, April, and Bunnymon are standing with their backs towards the other. Red petals are being blown swiftly around them by the wind.)_

_We Will Never Lie Down And Die_

_(Show brown-haired girl with cat-ears with her Gatomon partner. She wears a white dress with black shoes. She and her partner are waving to someone.)_

_But We'll Find A Way To Survive._

_(Show random shots of cast)_

_We All Have Somebody We Love_

_(Show Kobra, Panthera, other yet unknown Digital Knights, and a jackal-headed digimon. The jackal is clearly evil.)_

_We Know That's Why We're Here!_

_(Paladinmon and Alphamon are fighting several digimon or digimon-like creatures.)_

_We Battle For Freedom_

_(In a city, Destiny looks up in fear as Demondramon is flying in the air.)_

_It's A Battle Against The Dark._

_I Know My Dreams_

_And I'm Not Afraid_

_(A Shadow Reminiscent Of Highmiramon Forms)_

_Of Any Evil Tide!_

_(Destiny, Dortdramon, April, Bunnymon, Heather, and Cheetahmon are running towards a dark vortex.)_

_We Battle For Tomorrow!_

_(The Skreemon Queen roars!)_

_It's A Battle Against Time!_

_And When The New_

_Enemy Comes To Take My Head_

_(Destiny and Dortdramon run towards the jackal-headed digimon.)_

_We Need To Save This World!_

Chapter 4

Port In A Storm

"_**A Child Born Of Light."**_

"_**In Beautiful Purity"**_

"_**Of Both Worlds."**_

"_**Half Of Man"**_

"_**And Half Of Mon."**_

"_**She Will Bring"**_

"_**Kingdom Come."**_

_**Tome Of Chaos**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Verse 47**_

"Digi-Modify!" Destiny exclaimed swiping a card through her D-Ark. "Digivolution Activate!"

_**DIGIVOLUTION**_

"Dortdramon digivolve to...Drakemon!"

Destiny, Heather, and Cheetahmon got onto the back of the immense champion level digimon and Drakemon took off. The boom tube had dropped them off a little off course and they had to get there fast. The area was similar to a savanna grassland from Old Earth. With barely any trees to provide cover, it didn't take long for them to find the pursuit. The figures in the blue robes were still in a hot foot pursuit of the girl and the Gatomon. They didn't seem to notice until Drakemon's shadow passed over them. The figures seemed to pause which gave Drakemon just the right moment to attack.

"Grand Flame!" Drakemon attacked. The fireball collided in the center of the group and Destiny noticed that a few of the figures were down while the rest were scattering like cockroaches when the light is turned on.

Drakemon landed on the ground to let Destiny, Heather, and Cheetahmon off. The girl turned and saw the quartet. Destiny noticed that the brown-haired girl pulled out a blue card.

"Digi-Modify!" The girl exclaimed. "Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

_**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**_

"Gatomon matrix digivolve to...Angewomon!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**NAME: Angewomon**

**TYPE: Holy Angel Vaccine Type**

**LEVEL: Ultimate**

**ATTACK(S): Celestial Arrow**

**INFO: As one was a partner of the original eight digidestined, a certain amount of fame can be felt when this digimon appears on the battlefield. She will use her Celestial Arrows to defeat evil where ever it rears its ugly head.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Angewomon flew into the air and drew out her feathery bow. An energy arrow formed and was fired into the center of the mass of attackers. A few more of the robed figures went down but more seemed to pop up to replace their fallen comrades. Cheetahmon tried to attack but her attacks were proving weak and futile as the robed figures were too strong. She was worried about Heather.

"Digi-Modify!" Heather exclaimed. "Hyper Speed Activate!"

"I'm getting tired of this!" The most massive of the robed figures yelled loudly. He threw off his robe to reveal his massive gorilla physique. Like other Digital Knights, he appeared half-man and half-gorilla. He stood tall without dragging his knuckles on the ground and his face seemed more gorilla than human. "You are coming with me, Kierstin."

"No, I'm not going." She yelled at him. "You're just a freak!"

"Just like you." He said to her. "We've just got off on the wrong foot. They call me King Kong, just like those old movies. I just like to be called Kong. The king part is just a nickname. I'm not like my other associates."

"I'm not going." Kierstin said to him.

"You belong with us." Kong said to her. "With others just like you. Do you actually believe that you will be accepted as what you truly are by people like them? Why do you persist in this charade, dear girl? You are a wonderful gem that needs to allow herself to shine but you continue to stay in the rough. Why hide who you truly are?"

Kong moved closer to her but Drakemon put himself between the gorilla and her. Drakemon growled at Kong but the massive gorilla didn't seem phased at all about it. As Drakemon swung his massive tail at Kong, the gorilla-knight grabbed the dragon's tail and hurled Drakemon out of the way. Drakemon fell hard to the earth and Kong had a big smile on his face.

"No one will get in my way." Kong said to the girl.

_**DIGIVOLUTION**_

"Cheetahmon digivolve to...ExCheetahmon!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**NAME: ExCheetahmon**

**TYPE: Warrior Cheetah Data Type**

**LEVEL: Champion**

**ATTACK(S): Mach Kick and Cheetah Blaster**

**INFO: Essentially a beefier version of its rookie form, ExCheetahmon's power is immense. Faster than the speed of sound, ExCheetahmons have been known to be able to overcome even mega level digimon with their great speed.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

ExCheetahmon bristled her fur as she blasted her way through the ranks of the robed ones. She ran straight up Kong's back digging her claws deep into his furry back. Kong screamed in pain and stared enraged at the great cat. He was furious as he saw the feline seem to grin at him.

"I will not let a little pussy cat get in my way." Kong said to her.

"Then, we have a problem. Don't we, Kong?" ExCheetahmon replied. "Because I can't some damn dirty ape have her."

"I've always hated that fucking movie." Kong said. "Gorilla Punch!"

Kong leveled his massive fist at ExCheetahmon but his fist landed in empty air. The cheetah digimon had already leapt behind Kong and had her mouth open ready to attack. Heather also had a modify card ready.

"Digi-Modify!" Heather exclaimed. "Data Burst Activate!"

"Cheetah Blaster!" ExCheetahmon attacked hurling the intensified energy blast at his exposed back.

Kong roared in pain again as his back was damaged again and swung another massive fist at her but hit empty air. Frustration was eating at him like a case of leprosy. His masters had taught him not to give in to such frivolous emotions but this cat was proving to be rather taxing on his training. Every attack that he threw at the damn cat hit nothing but air and sand. As he attempted to hit the champion level digimon, Kong noticed the winds began to blow harder. It was rather clear that a storm was coming in and it was coming in fast. He would have to pull out in order to save his men. The prize would have to wait. Kong signaled to his men and drew them close.

"Your introduction to the faith will have to wait." Kong said. "Uthray Metero Zythum!"

The spell seal appeared on the ground and Kong and his men were swallowed up into it. Destiny and Dortdramon rushed over to Kierstin as did Heather and ExCheetahmon. Kierstin was wearing a white dress and black shoes with both being dirtied by the sand.

"Thank you." She said to Destiny and Heather. "Those things kidnaped me and Gatomon a few weeks ago. We just barely managed to escape."

"No problem but let's get the hell out of here." Destiny said getting out her D-Ark. She tapped a few controls and Heather overheard a few sounds that appeared to be buzzes. As if the controls to the boom tube apparatus back at the Lord Sovereign's Palace wasn't connecting or wouldn't operate. Heather loved her friend as much as if she was her own sister but at times, she wondered how in the hell did she let herself get talked into half of the boneheaded schemes that Destiny had came up with over the years.

"What's wrong?" Heather asked knowing that she wouldn't like the answer that she knew Destiny would give.

"The boom tube can't form." Destiny answered a little shocked.

"What?!" Heather exclaimed. "What do you mean it can't form?"

"I mean something is blocking it from forming." Destiny said to her friend snapping back at her friend.

"What could block out a boom tube?" Heather asked even though she barely understood the technology.

"Could a storm do it?" Dortdramon asked.

"Yah, but the storm would have to be close." Destiny replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, there's one going on right now." Gatomon answered Destiny.

Destiny looked up from her D-Ark screen. A swirling wall of sand was blowing towards them at a fast pace.

"I hate Murphy's Law." Destiny said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

April was headed for bed, tired from the trip her mother made her come on to a city known as Digi-Las Vegas. Her mother had hired a tutor to help teach April how to increase her skills as a Tamer. After that humiliating defeat at school, her mother had talked to Mrs. Vyon who recommended a Tamer who may be willing to teach her a few of the finer points. Though younger than Mrs. Vyon, this Mr. Romanly had been taught by the now Digimon Sovereign, better known by humans as the Tamer Brian James and his partner digimon, Tinymon. Mr. Romanly was one of the few Tamers in the digital world who reached the mega level and Mrs. Vyon felt that a younger teacher may be the best teacher for her. She found that Mr. Romanly was a friendly man and Dorumon was a cheerful partner that he had.

Bunnymon was in bed with her and seemed to have a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked her partner.

"I hope you don't have another one of those dreams again." Bunnymon said to her.

"Don't worry." April said to Bunnymon before kissing her on the nose. "Good night."

With that, April and Bunnymon went to sleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_April was having one of those dreams again. Unfortunately, these dreams had the annoying habit of coming true so she always paid close attention to them. April saw that she was in New Haven and that it was nighttime. Buildings were in rubble and April saw a digimon coming in for a landing. It took her a little bit to recognize but the black feathered digimon should have been recognized almost immediately. There was only digimon in the history of the digital world that had fit his description. Before she could say the answer for herself, another voice answered for her._

"_Highmiramon!" _

_April turned to see three humans and their digimon partners. It was that girl, Destiny, and her friend. Dortdramon and Cheetahmon were besides their partners but it was the last pair that surprised April even more. April saw herself and Bunnymon standing with Destiny and Heather. A key accessory that April noticed that Destiny was wearing was a pair of goggles, a significant sign that she was the leader of the little trio. Highmiramon had a crooked smile on his face._

"_I guess it runs in the family." He said._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"I guess it runs in the family." Delilah said sitting in the center chair while wearing the helmet.

"What happened?" Jessica asked.

A finger tapped Jessica on the shoulder and she turned around. A girl was standing behind her. She had pink hair and wore a blue dress with white trim. A round hat that had a flat top with a L on it. There seemed to be something artificial about this girl but Jessica couldn't place it.

"A disturbance was reported in Sector 47-B. When she found that other Tamers were unavailable to answer the call, Destiny opened a boom tube to the area." The girl said to them. "Unfortunately, a storm seems to be blocking another boom tube from forming."

"Perhaps I should introduce you two." Delilah said. "Jessica, this is Lou. An artificial construct Brian created to aid in data gathering. He based her off of a video game he played once years ago. Please continue, Lou."

Lou nodded towards Delilah. "Over the past few months, I have been analyzing reports of the blue-robed renegades and have been able to identify them as the Cult Of Chaos. Thanks to Mr. Shark, we now possess one of several of their religious texts." She said.

"Wait a minute, they're a cult?" Ebidramon asked.

"Yes, Ebidramon. They are a cult." Lou answered. "They believe that chaos not order is the deciding force in the digital world and as such, they must make every attempt to bring as much chaos back into this world.

"**_And now I gaze at the bringer of the end, she who shares her name with Fate. Yes, she is joined by the viral dragon born of art. She is born of the tamers of the Fox and the Lobster. It will be her who shall bring the end to us all. Tome Of Chaos: Chapter 13: Verse 13."_** Lou said to them.

"So they think that my daughter will destroy them?" Victor asked Lou.

"Yes, but that isn't the only surprising fact." Lou said to them. "The Cult of Chaos is believed to be first founded in ancient Sumeria."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The winds and the sands blew in with a sudden force that they hadn't anticipated. They thought that they were just going to save Kierstin and get back. Unfortunately, this storm was complicating things. The small group of people and digimon had not been prepared for the desert and nature was punishing them for it. Destiny finally collapsed as did the other five members of the group. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness were gigantic claws wrapping around her.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The temple that they were in wasn't the actual temple but a recreation of the remaining temple that had not been found in the real world. Egyptian hieroglyphs were painted onto the walls and golden furniture and treasure was abundant. Kobra, Panthera and Kong were there as well.

"I had them!" Kobra hissed at Panthera. "Why did you make flee?"

"You lost your prey, Kobra." Panthera said unfazed by the snake's threats. For her, the threats were meaningless. "Besides, Lord Anubismon would have been most displeased had they broken your spine as you told them everything."

Kobra launched himself at Panthera but never met his target as one of Kong's massive fists enclosed on his tail. Kong hurtled the snake into a far wall and Kobra impacted with a loud crash. Unconscious, Kobra's head fell limp and Kong let out a satisfied grunt. He saw Panthera smiling and grew curious.

"And why are you smiling?" Kong asked.

"Thanks for taking care of my light work." Panthera said to him. "Kobra is a fool as you and I both know but even a fool can be a good tool when properly applied. You, on the other hand, are not a fool. When you fight, you fight with honor and intelligence. That's what I've always loved about you."

Kong crossed his arms knowing that Panthera was getting underneath his armor by going for his ego. He knew that she believed what she was saying as Lord Anubismon had said the exact same thing. Fortunately, another person entered the room. She was clad in a black leather ensemble that consisted of boots, pants, a white shirt, and a jacket. The jacket had two cuts in the back allowing her white feathered wings to be out.

"Harpy, what have you found out?" Panthera asked.

"I know where Destiny is. A dramon lord has her." She reported to them.

"This could complicate things." Panthera said nonchalantly.


	5. The Harpy's Claw

----I DON'T OWN DIGIMON AND I'M BORROWING A CHARACTER FROM PHANTASY STAR UNIVERSE----

Chapter 5

The Harpy's Claw

"It won't be that difficult to obtain both prizes as you might think." Harpy said to her comrades. "Not if we use my little _toys_."

The very mention of them caused anger to well up within Kong and he turned to face the winged lady. "I can not believe that you would want us to sink to your level. I will not allow their stench to defile my honor." Kong said to her. "Those abominations should never have been created."

"Those _abominations_ were created because they are simply expendable." Harpy replied to him. "Vyon's daughter must be destroyed before she can become a threat to the master."

"We shall see." Kong answered her.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Destiny had not expected to wake up where she did but was thankful that she managed to wake up at all. It was a four-poster feather bed and the room was classical in design. She was still dressed in the same clothes that she had been wearing when she lost consciousness but her shoes and socks had been removed. A pair of blue slippers were beside the bed and she put them on. A door was hanging slightly open and she walked over opening it. Destiny looked down and smiled. It looked as though Dortdramon hadn't moved from that spot since they had arrived wherever here was. The small dragon digimon was snoozing on the floor and she reached down to pick him up. It had taken her a few years but she had figured out how to pick the little guy up without waking him. She gave her partner a hug which woke him up rather quickly.

"Destiny, I'm so happy you woke up." Dortdramon said to her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, you might not believe this but..." Dortdramon said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Demondramon was on his evening flight when the storm had hit. Rather annoying considering that he trusted the forecast a little too much. He turned to fly back to the city when he heard something strange. Not strange in the sense that it was unfamiliar but strange that he heard it out here at all. Eagerness as well as curiosity ate at him until he gave into them and went towards the noises. It didn't take the massive dramon lord to find the area but by then the fight had already been over for a while and the combatants had disappeared. Disappointed, he began to leave but he felt something familiar. Two things actually. Both feelings seemed like members of the "family" so to speak but something seemed off. Demondramon flew in the direction that the feelings had appeared in as he was a creature ruled by his impulses. Again, it didn't take him long to locate the area where the feeling had been coming from. He found three human females and their digimon partners. Two of the partners he recognized as a Cheetahmon and a Gatomon. The third was unfamiliar to him. He didn't understand why his feelings had brought him to this point and he was going to leave them to their fate when it happened. Like a solar flare, an image of a crest flashed into his mind. He realized then that one of the girls down in the sands had this crest around their neck. Again and again, the image of the crest seemed to burn into his mind like a severe migraine that he couldn't tolerate. He realized that the crest was calling him in to save the six. Again, he realized that there was only one person in the digital world that displayed this level of skill in creativity in data manipulation. If one of these girls were important enough to him to place such a thing onto them, he had no choice but to get all six of them to safety._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

After Dortdramon had explained how they ended up here,Heather walked through the open doorway. She smiled as she saw her friend was up and around. She was dressed in the same clothes that she was wearing in the attack. Cheetahmon closed the door behind them and the door was reopened as Sorcerimon walked through it.

"I see that you are awake, Lady Destiny." Sorcerimon said to her. "Welcome to Digi-Las Vegas. I am the aide to its ruler, Lord Demondramon."

"Wait a minute." Heather said interrupting him. "I read about Demondramon in school. How can you let something that evil and dark rule this city?"

"You forget, Heather." Destiny said. "There is a distinct difference between being evil and being dark.. The powers of darkness do not necessarily mean that someone is tainted by evil. Essentially, Demondramon is the darkness of my godfather and his partner. He isn't evil though."

"I know that you must be hungry and I know that you want to contact your families. Fortunately, I can take care of the first but the second will have to wait." Sorcerimon said. "Storms are blocking communications outside the city. We'll have to wait until the storms subside."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"I do not see any problem with thisssss." Kobra said to Kong. "As long as the child isss secured and the heir issss destroyed, I see nothing wrong with that."

"She is suppose to be powerful enough to destroy Lord Anubismon?" Kong asked Kobra. "It would be dishonorable to destroy her now."

"What?!" Kobra snapped. "Lord Anubismon wants her life taken and that issss all that mattersss."

Without warning, Kong strikes Kobra in the jaw with his massive fist. The snake digimon/human hybrid fell down without a thought and the look of anger on Kong's face was unmistakable.

"Not to me." He said leaving the digital knight on the ground.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Harpy." Anubismon said. "Though I know how great your power and intelligence is, I believe the human term is that I need to edge my bets."

Harpy was kneeling at Anubismon's throne with her wings wrapped around her body. Her head was towards the ground but Anubismon could tell that she didn't understand.

"It is nothing against you, my dear." Anubismon said as if she was a child. "Recent events have prompted this change. You will not meet her until it is necessary but she will counter those that have arrived."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The restaurant that Sorcerimon had taken them to was run by a Digitamamon with a rather surly attitude. His attitude seemed to lighten up when he saw the necklace that Destiny had around her neck. While it didn't seem as though he wasn't trying to get anything from her status around digimon, it seemed as though he was a little afraid of her. It was rather strange that any digimon seemed to be afraid of her. Her experiences with untamed digimon or "wild ones" in the past had always been a gratifying experience. Fear was never a feeling that she had gotten from them. Heather and Dortdramon seemed to notice that something was figuratively eating at her.

"What's eating ya?" Dortdramon asked.

"Yah, what's up?" Heather asked.

"The way the Digitamamon chef was acting." Destiny said. "He seemed afraid to be around me."

Sorcerimon looked up from his meal. "Do not let it upset you." He said. "Lord Demondramon is known as a tough but fair ruler. It has been let known that it was he that brought the six of you here and many digimon naturally tread lightly whenever such information is given out."

"I don't think that is why he's afraid." Destiny said. "It seemed as though he knows me."

"That would be highly unlikely." Sorcerimon said. "The chef has had his restaurant here for the past fifteen years. He never leaves it for any reason."

A girl walked over to their table. She had pink hair and wore a blue dress with white trim. A round hat that had a flat top with a L on it. There seemed to be something artificial about this girl but Destiny couldn't place it.

"Lou 14, I see that you are here to relieve me." Sorcerimon said to the girl. "Destiny, Heather, Kierstin, Dortdramon, Cheetahmon, and Gatomon, please go with her. She is with the S.B.I.. You will be safe with her. Trust me."

After saying their goodbyes, they departed and Sorcerimon walked into the back to the restaurant. He had to know why the Digitamamon was afraid of her. It didn't make any sense to him why the ultimate-level digimon was even afraid. Sorcerimon approached the egg digimon from behind and soon startled him.

"I'm sorry, sir. No customers in the back." Digitamamon said to him.

"Can it, egg." Sorcerimon replied. "Why are you afraid of Destiny Vyon?"

The question provoked a response from the egg digimon and he clearly wanted to change the subject as quickly as humanly or digimonly possible. "I'm not afraid of her. She's such a gentle soul." Digitamamon said.

Sorcerimon shoved the egg digimon against the wall and held his scepter towards him. "You're lying through your damn shell." He yelled at him. "Now, tell me what I asked of you."

"NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!" Digitamamon yelled attacking Sorcerimon while he was off guard. The attack hurls Sorcerimon across the kitchen and the egg digimon bolts out the back. Searching through his pockets, Sorcerimon pulls out his cell phone and hits the speed dial.

"This is Agent Sorcerimon, Badge Number 777-8585-LOP9-J. I have a runner. Triangulate on my position. I'm after the Digitamamon owner of the _Soft-Boiled_ Restaurant." Sorcerimon exclaimed into the phone as he got back up.

Sorcerimon ran out the back of the restaurant. It was a known fact that Digitamamon couldn't run fast and with the city closed due to the storms, he wouldn't be able to hide either. He saw other S.B.I. digimon were on the scene and it wouldn't be long until the egg digimon was found.

"HE WENT THROUGH THE BAR!" Sorcerimon's cell rang off. The voice clearly belonged to a SwatAndromon, a special tactical assault digimon. "I'm pursuing."

Sorcerimon remembered the bar that the SwatAndromon was talking about. Before he got there, he heard the Digitamamon yell out. "I didn't do anything wrong. Why are you pursuing me?!"

Sorcerimon ran around the corner and saw two Arukenimon that he didn't recognize had caught the egg digimon in thick webbing. He was about to say something to them but dropped it when they shown him their badges. Digitamamon saw him walking over to him and tried to break out of the webbing as quickly as possible.

"Now, are you going to tell me why you ran?" Sorcerimon asked him.

"I want a lawyer." Digitamamon exclaimed.

"Get him out of here." Sorcerimon said as a van arrived.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

April and Bunnymon saw as Destiny and her friends walked out of the restaurant. It seemed a little strange that she was here without her parents. Two girls that she didn't recognize were with them. One of them was clearly the Tamer to the Gatomon but something was strange about one of them. It didn't seem like one of the girls was really human, like she wasn't even human. Mr. Romanly seemed to notice that she wasn't paying attention and turned to see what she was staring at. She noticed that Mr. Romanly seemed to recognize Destiny.

"What's she doing here?" Dorumon asked. "Doesn't she have school today?"

"School's cancelled on account of the attack." William said to his partner. "But still, why isn't Victor or Jessica here with her?"

"How do you know they aren't?" Dorumon asked.

"Because, my D-Ark only registers three other Tamers other than April and myself." William answered his partner. "Since the city is closed, then they're here by themselves."

April headed across the street with Bunnymon right behind her and William sighed. He hadn't expected April to know Destiny but then again, how could he have expected it? Dorumon followed the younger tamer and William followed soon after as they crossed the street. Destiny turned and saw April was coming up from them.

"April?" Destiny asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my combat tutor." April said gesturing to William Romanly. "Since that attack, school's been canceled. My mother asked your mom about a tutor so that I might be able to best you one of these days."

"I had better thank that snake-head the next time I see him." Heather said. "I have a class project I've been a little late on it."

This seemed to aggravate Destiny a little bit as she turned to her friend. "Heather! I thought you had your history project already done!" She exclaimed.

"Don't get me started." Heather said. "We wouldn't be in this mess if it hadn't been for you!"

"Me!" Destiny exclaimed. "This isn't my fault!"

"Actually, I'm glad you came and rescued me." Kierstin said to them. "I wouldn't want to think about what they would have done if they'd caught me."

Obviously, Destiny and Heather were still thick in their arguments as they brushed Kierstin's comment and continued arguing. Dortdramon and Cheetahmon seemed use to it as they found ways to amuse themselves.

"I'm not the one whose parents and godparents have singlehandedly saved the Digital World more times than I can count!" Heather exclaimed. "So of course, you would be the prime target of any evil sadistic creep that wanted to get at your parents."

"Well, excuse me!" Destiny continued. "I didn't realize that—!"

"This argument is getting you nowhere." Lou interrupted the two girls. "You are both very good friends thrust into a completely unknown situation. Heather, do you think Brian and Victor got along when they were forced to save the digital world?"

"We aren't being forced to save anything." Heather said to the inhuman girl.

"But you chose to save Kierstin." Lou replied. "Putting you in fate's path was your choice, no one else's. A storm is coming in the digital worlds and by your actions, you have drawn yourselves closer to the center of this storm. I fear that this storm that the city is experiencing may be a greater omen than I thought."

The remark Lou had just made seemed to startle William. He turned to her. "I thought that you didn't have any emotions, Lou." He said to her.

"I was merely extrapolating potential events based on relevant data that is available to me." Lou replied. "My wording was merely the best way to grammatically convey the relevant data in a way a human or a digimon would best understand. It was not a emotional response provoked by the current situation."

"My mistake..." William said as an explosion erupted somewhere in the city.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Harpy stood in the center of the explosion. The digimon that had been nearest to the explosion were cowering in fear as well they should be. A whistle escaped her beak and out of the hole created from the blast came something horrible. Digimon began to climb out of the hole but they were clearly not. Not only was their color was off but it seemed as though they were diseased. If she could have, anyone around would have sworn she was smiling.

"Go Corrupted." She ordered the strange digimon. "Destroy everything!"


	6. The Storm Of Fate

(I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR THE CHARACTER LOU FROM PHANTASY STAR UNIVERSE.)

Chapter 6

The Storm Of Fate

**NAME: CorruptedWarGreymon**

**TYPE: Diseased Zombie**

**LEVEL: Mega**

**ATTACKS: Terra Force and Dramon Slayer**

**INFO: As a member of the Corrupted, his attacks and intelligence are severely weakened. However, en masse they are a force to be reckoned with.**

**NAME: CorruptedAndromon**

**TYPE: Diseased Cyborg Zombie**

**LEVEL: Ultimate**

**ATTACKS: Gatling Laser**

**INFO: As a member of the Corrupted, his attacks and intelligence are severely weakened. However, en masse they are a force to be reckoned with.**

**NAME: CorruptedWizardmon**

**TYPE: Diseased Wizard Zombie**

**LEVEL: Champion**

**ATTACKS: Unknown**

**INFO: As a member of the Corrupted, his attacks and intelligence are severely weakened. However, en masse they are a force to be reckoned with.**

**NAME: CorruptedToyAgumon**

**TYPE: Diseased Toy Zombie Dinosaur**

**LEVEL: Rookie**

**ATTACKS: Toy Breath**

**INFO: As a member of the Corrupted, his attacks and intelligence are severely weakened. However, en masse they are a force to be reckoned with.**

**NAME: CorruptedGuardramon**

**TYPE: Diseased Cyborg Zombie**

**LEVEL: Champion**

**ATTACKS: Guardian Barrage**

**INFO: As a member of the Corrupted, his attacks and intelligence are severely weakened. However, en masse they are a force to be reckoned with.**

**NAME: CorruptedGarurumon**

**TYPE: Diseased Lupine Zombie**

**LEVEL: Champion**

**ATTACKS: Howling Blaster**

**INFO: As a member of the Corrupted, his attacks and intelligence are severely weakened. However, en masse they are a force to be reckoned with.**

**NAME: CorruptedRegulumon**

**TYPE: Diseased Beast Zombie**

**LEVEL: Mega**

**ATTACKS: Regulus Cutter**

**INFO: As a member of the Corrupted, his attacks and intelligence are severely weakened. However, en masse they are a force to be reckoned with.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

These were just a few of the digimon that had been scanned by the various D-Arks that had been scanning the whole in which the army of 'undead' digimon was emerging from. The digimon seemed to be continuously emerging from the abyss that was slowly growing in the center of the city. The growth of the abyss wasn't noticeable to most human or even digimon eyes but it was expanding. As long as Harpy allowed it, the chasm would allow her Corrupted to get through. One of her Corrupted walked up to her.

"Find her and kill her." She said to it. "Bring me her head."

The Corrupted ran off and Harpy was pleased with them. They would soon have both of them. A figure walked next to her and Harpy noticed that it was the person that Anubismon had sent to help out. Harpy had serious doubts on the effectiveness of the new operative but was forced to trust her as Lord Anubismon decreed.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Z-D Grenades." Ben said to them.

"How can those possibly work?" Brett asked him. "Those things almost killed us."

Lou looked over to Brett. "I believe that Mr. Russo has an excellent suggestion." She said bringing up a hologram. "We can connect a boom tube above the storm. Detonating the grenades at the precise moment will create a gap of exactly forty-seven seconds. This time will be enough for all of you to make it into the city."

"What's wrong?" Delilah asked. "If Destiny is still okay, why should we rush things with a dangerous idea?"

"I have lost contact with Lou 14." Lou answered her. "Even with the storms, I was still in contact with her but I have now lost contact. Few possibilities can explain this and all of them are grim. Lou 14 is either being jammed or has been destroyed."

"Which means that whatever we do, we need to do it soon." Victor said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Explosions began to rock the surrounding city buildings as the city's defenders fought against the onslaught that was known only as the Corrupted. Digimon that were so twisted that to say that their soul was black would imply that they still had one left. The S.B.I had came out in full force but defending the city was a secondary objective at this point. The division director had ordered every agent to ensure the safety of Destiny Vyon and her companions. This was the most chaotic situation that she had ever been in and fear was eating at her like a school of hungry piranhas. It seemed as though there was nothing stopping them. Suddenly, a huge CorruptedBlackWarGreymon threw Alphamon through a building and charged at Destiny knocking Drakemon and ExCheetahmon to the side. Destiny screamed.

"Fist Of The Jungle King!"

A gigantic armored gorilla leapt from a nearby building as he attacked the Corrupted digimon. The powerful attack forced CorruptedBlackWarGreymon back a bit but he was soon deleted as the gorilla shoved his sword through his chest. Alphamon charged but the gorilla threw him into another building. Destiny recognized who it was.

"Kong!" She exclaimed.

"Stay your sword, Alphamon." Kong said to Alphamon. "I am not here for the Lady Destiny nor are the Corrupted of my doing."

"Why should I believe you?" Alphamon asked him.

"Because to use such _creatures_ is dishonorable as is trying to destroy her now." Kong grunted at Alphamon.

"Destroy her _now_?" Alphamon asked him.

"My lord has prophesied her as the greatest threat to himself. That is why myself and his fellow servants have been trying to stop her until now." Kong answered him. "I realized trying to destroy her now while earning my master's favor would be a very dishonorable victory. I prefer honor above all else."

Still keeping his sword ready, he said. "So you merely protect her for the sake of honor."

"No." Kong said. "I merely protect her so that I may have the opportunity to defeat her later on down the road."

With that, Kong hurled himself back into the battlefield. Alphamon couldn't believe what Kong had just told him neither did he have the luxury of time to consider it. He turned back towards Destiny and the others in the group.

"We have to keep moving." Alphamon said.

"I agree!" A voice screeched at him.

Suddenly, Alphamon found himself being thrust into the air as talons locked into his shoulders, breaking through his armor. He heard Destiny yell out for him but he was unable to answer. The figure that had grabbed hold of him threw him into a building. With a loud crash, the building collapsed on top of him.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"We must leave." Lou said to Destiny.

"What about Alphamon?" Destiny asked her. Concern was etched into her eyes.

"Logically, there is nothing we can do for him now." Lou said to her. "He is a powerful pair of warriors. I have a sixty-seven point three percent probability that Alphamon will survive this day. What is important is getting you to safety."

However, it wouldn't be as simple as that as a katana blade seemed to appear in Lou's chest and with an explosion, Lou was gone. A robed feminine form placed her sword back into the scabbard.

"Well, this seems like it's going to be really easy." She said with a sinister laugh.


	7. In Chimera's Grasp

(I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR LOU FROM PHANTASY STAR UNIVERSE)

Chapter 7

In Chimera's Grasp

Alphamon began woke up with no sense of how much time had passed. Finally flinging away the last of the rubble, he stepped away from the debris. His head was ringing from the attack and he wondered where was Destiny. He heard the sound of laughter coming from behind him. Alphamon turned and saw a woman with taloned feet. Rainbow-feathered wings adorned her back and on her face was an eagle-like beak where her nose and mouth would be. Alphamon removed his curved swords and stepped towards her.

"Poor, poor tin man." She said with pseudo-pity. "Getting hurt and your pretty armor dented by a little birdie like me."

"Why don't you come over here and play?" Alphamon asked her.

"Mommy always taught me never to play with my food." She said coyly.

"What Mommy doesn't know won't hurt her." Alphamon stated to her.

"I'm Harpy by the way." She said as she landed on the ground flexing her wings.

"Well then, little birdie, let's play." Alphamon said leaping into the air. Bringing his swords to bear, his attack was blocked by two smaller daggers.

Deflecting his attack, Harpy shifted the blades and plunged them into his chest. Pulling out another dagger, she raised the blade. If she could have smiled, Alphamon believed that she would have. A loud roar erupted from above them and a massive tail impacted against Harpy's chest hurling away from him. Demondramon landed next to the fallen warrior and Alphamon could have sworn on a stack of bibles that the dramon had to have been smiling.

"And you call yourself an equivalent?" Demondramon sarcastically asked him.

Pulling out the blades, he replied. "That turkey has lost a few claws. I think Thanksgiving has come early."

As Harpy got back up, Demondramon looked at Alphamon. "Find Destiny. We do not have time to waste on such a pathetic individual. I will roast her myself. Go."

Heeding the dramon's orders, Alphamon soared away from the current battlefield and Harpy tried to follow him. She was stopped as Demondramon clenched his massive jaws on her right talon and flung her into the ground. The sheer force applied made it feel as though her back was broken. She watched as the demonic dragon flew up into the air and she closed her eyes and waited for the end.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Of course, you wouldn't know who I am, my young empress." The woman said. "My timeline was erased by the survival of your parents but fortunately for me, I wasn't. Anubismon came to me and drew me back as they went back. Over the past decade, he has increased my strength and my power. Now, even SovereignPaladinmon won't be able to stop me now."

The woman removed her hood and what was immediately apparent was that the woman was beautiful. Though she had a frost princess look to her, Destiny could think of several women who would kill to have her appearance. The woman had a crooked smile as she unsheathed her katana.

"My name is Chimera and I shall bring about a new future starting now." She said.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Dortdramon digivolve to...Drakemon!"

"Cheetahmon digivolve to...ExCheetahmon!"

April drew out the card that William had given her earlier. It was strange that he said that she'd be able to use it. Normally, a digimon had to digivolve naturally before someone received this card. She had never been able to get Bunnymon to digivolve before so how could the card do her any good. Still, she had to try.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!" She exclaimed.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Bunnymon digivolve to...Haremon!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**NAME: Haremon**

**TYPE: Kung Fu Bunny**

**LEVEL: Champion**

**ATTACKS: Judo Kick and Bunny Chop**

**INFO: A master of the martial arts, this bunny excels in unarmed combat.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A look of surprise could be plainly seen on April's face as she saw that her partner was larger and was wearing a gi. April noticed that Chimera seemed to be smiling.

"What a pathetic defense that you have shown me." Chimera said to them. "I would have expected more out of—."

She was cut off as a trio of energy beams impacted against her. Six SwatAndromon leapt from behind Destiny and blocked the way. Chimera was blasted back by the attack and she heard one of the SwatAndromon order them to withdraw which they did. She couldn't let this happen. Not when she was this close. She felt as though it was time for her true form to come to life. As she ordered her body's data to reconfigure itself. The dramon data that Dr. Chekov had given to her what seemed like years ago from her perspective but from the current situation, it never happened. Temporal mechanics always gave her a headache but now was not the time to begin a discussion on the fundamental laws of the universe. Now was a time that for her to bring about the future's end.

"I am reborn!" She yelled out as in her seven arms were formed seven katanas. She focused her attention on the six SwatAndromon. With a roar, she yelled. "Seven Katana Attack!"

The power of the attack deleted the six attacking digimon in an instant. She began to check her senses, in particular awareness. The awareness allowed her to analyze the ambient data strands that constantly flowed throughout the digital world like a river. Each time a human or a digimon moved, these strands were disrupted like air particles. With sufficient training, one could "see" these strands. She was only capable of perceiving these strands but she had always suspected that Brian and Tinymon could affect them. Chimera knew that she would never obtain that level of "ascension" but she would try none the less. "Ascension" was a difficult subject even from the time that she was from. It was believed that "ascension" would bring one closer to the living fabric of the digital world. The Imperial army was trained in a few basics in a flawed attempt to increase survival rates on the battlefield. It was the "Storytellers" who delved headfirst into it. She had never put much stock into it until the day her half-sister had awoken Brian and Tinymon. That was a day she'd never forget. Back then, she was still human.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_She held her rifle pointed at Soran's head as the Digital Knight, Sir Phoenix, held onto Ben and his sister, Lily. Despite the fact her half-breed sister had breached the chamber that held the energy crystal, she knew that there was no way that she could do it when even the Imperial Army's greatest scientists were unable to unlock the crystal. She was about to pull the trigger when the view ports into the crystal chamber began to glow brightly. The scientists in the room began to yell something out but she wasn't listening. She was focusing her attention on the center of the chamber. Seeing what happened before the scientists reported what had occurred sent shivers down her spine. The crystal was in shards and instead of an all-powerful digimon that the Storytellers had told about in their legends, a human male and a small digimon, obviously rookie level, stood in front of her half-sister. Someone flicked on a speaker._

"_Who are you?" The man asked._

"_Delilah, who are you?" She asked him._

"_My name's Brian. This is my partner, Tinymon." He replied. "How long have I been cooped up in that oversized gem?"_

"_The legends say almost ten-thousand years." Delilah replied. _

"_Why have we been woken up?" Tinymon asked._

"_I'll be honest with you." Delilah said to both of them. "I am a member of a rebellion against an empire that has been systematically enslaving digimon and slaughtering them for an insane project. There is a man out there who's human DNA has been blended forcibly with a digimon's data. During this process, the digimon is permanently deleted never to be reborn. All in the name of control."_

"_Reminds me of a dictator more than ten millennia ago. Did something surprisingly similar." He said. "Your friends out there now?"_

"_Yah, but the Imperials rushed us and sealed the chamber after me and my cousin, Palmon, got in." Delilah told him._

_A look of surprise seemed apparent on Brian's face but a shrug seemed to dismiss it. He pulled out his D-Ark._

"_Tell them to duck." He said._

_**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION**_

"_Bio-merge Activate!" He exclaimed._

_The scientists began to activate scanning equipment to get any data on this __**bio-merging**__ process. It scared her that no one had any idea what was going on._

"_Tinymon bio-merge to...Paladinmon!" _

_A massive white knight digimon occupied the space where Brian and the digimon, Tinymon, had been. He was armed with a massive broadsword as well as an equally impressive shield. She turned her gaze to the Storyteller priest who had been babbling._

"_The fulfillment of prophecy. The return of the union of human and digimon. You fools think you can stop him but you are wrong! The return of the Digimon Sovereign heralds the end of the empire. You are finish—!" The priest ranted until he was cold-cocked in the back of the head by another soldier's rifle. _

"_What data have you received on that digimon?" Phoenix asked the scientists._

"_We aren't getting any." One of the scientists said._

"_How is that possible?" Phoenix asked them._

"_I don't know. This is the best equipment for scanning digimon anywhere in the digital world. There's nothing better." The head scientist said._

_Phoenix threw the two humans he was holding onto the floor hard. He grabbed the scientist and it was clear that the avian digital knight was enraged._

"_THEN WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!" He yelled out._

_This gave her an idea and she grabbed Soran's D-Ark. The technology repulsed her as she thought it was sickening that any human could find it worthwhile to form any kind of bond with a digimon but she knew it would work._

"_Tell your digimon pet to show me that digimon's data." She ordered Soran who nodded to Serphmon._

"_Paladinmon. Temporal Crusader Of Time Virus Type Digimon. Mega Level. Attacks are Temporal Slash, Temporal Cannon, and Shield Of The Ages." She said to everyone._

"_That isn't possible." Phoenix said. "None of these Tamers have ever been capable of bringing their digimon pets to the mega level."_

"_GUYS!" Delilah yelled. "YOU'D BETTER GET DOWN NOW!" _

_She watched as Soran, Ben, and Lily as well as their digimon pets got as flat as they could onto the floor._

"_SHIELD OF THE AGES!" Paladinmon attacked._

_Energy flew out of Paladinmon's shield and tore through the walls and continued on. She smelt molten metal and the air reeked of ozone. Fear gripped her as Paladinmon and her half-sister stepped out. She swore that she saw Paladinmon was smiling._

"_Now, who wants to be really stupid?" He asked. _


	8. Kobayashi Maru

(I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR PHANTASY STAR UNIVERSE)

Author's Note: To answer the review made by Thomas Drovin on the last chapter, I come up with them as needed. I got the idea for Haremon from a Build-A-Bear workshop bunny.

Chapter 8

Kobayashi Maru

They had heard the roar of Chimera as the digital knight deleted the six mega level digimon that had bought them the time that they needed to try to escape. If six mega level digimon couldn't stop her, what chance did they have?

"She's behind us!" Heather exclaimed.

Destiny turned her head and saw the gigantic form of Chimera's dragon form. This couldn't be happening. Suddenly, Chimera attacked and she fell from Drakemon's back.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"NATURE'S SPEAR!"

QueenRosemon and Tempestmon fired off their most powerful attack. The attack impacted against the atmospheric shield but it didn't waver or break through. Lou was watching the attack with her logical gaze.

"That was not unexpected." Lou said. "The atmospheric shield is a powerful device."

"Not unexpected!" Trinoamon yelled. "What are we going to do now?!"

"Simple." Lou replied rather calm. "Paladinmon's Shield of the Ages attack would be sufficient to break through this shield. The eight of you simply need to use it."

"Lou! I don't know if you haven't noticed but none of us are Paladinmon." WarSakuyamon said to her.

"That can be remedied." Lou said as she pulled out a D-Ark. This D-Ark appeared to be shimmering as she pulled out a card. The holo-screen activated and she altered a few controls. "Digi-Modify! Paladinmon's Shield Of The Ages Activate!"

Almost instantly, everyone noticed as Paladinmon's signature shield formed on one of their arms. They all looked at Lou who grinned.

"Save the questions for later." She said. "Use the attack."

"SHIELD OF THE AGES!"

For the first time, the eight of them used the attack and broke through the shield. They entered the city and immediately were assaulted by the Corrupted. Initially shocked about these strange digimon, that was quickly overcome as they quickly dispensed of the attacking Corrupted. Before CrimsonTrinoamon was able to strike the last one of the group that was attacking them, it vanished in thin air as did the rest of the Corrupted that they saw. He saw his wife point into the air and they saw Demondramon delivering an inferno of demonic digital flames onto another area of the city. It could only be assumed that whatever Demondramon was deleting was directly responsible for the Corrupted.

"We have to find Destiny before it's too late." CrimsonTrinoamon said to everyone.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The S.B.I. building was in flames but it wasn't from Demondramon's attack as some people might have initially believed. Actually, Panthera and Kobra performed this act by themselves. It wasn't her initial choice to have Kobra along but Lord Anubismon had ordered the two of them to capture Kierstin. The hybrid girl was cowering in a corner holding onto her wounded Gatomon partner who had futilely tried to protect her tamer.

"I don't think so." A voice said from behind them.

Suddenly, Kobra collapsed onto the ground as a shot pierced his heart. Panthera turned around and saw a digimon that closely resembled a pirate. Brandishing a black powder pistol, the pirate digimon unsheathed his sword.

"Who are you?" Panthera asked as she saw Kobra vanish in clusters of data particles.

"Well, Kitty." The pirate digimon said. "Me name is Buccaneermon and I'm here for the girl as well, savvy."

"Then, let's kill her together." Panthera asked.

"That would be a problem cuz I'm here to save her." Buccaneermon said as another digimon came up from behind him. Panthera recognized her as an Ophanimon but unlike any that she'd seen before. While a normal Ophanimon's armor lent more to style, this Ophanimon's armor was clearly for battle.

"We do not have time for this, Buccaneermon." This Ophanimon said to the pirate. "Dispatch her."

Buccaneermon shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Well, Kitty. Looks like we can't continue this conversation." He said as she readied for the attack. "Privateer Slash!"

Panthera was caught off-guard as the sudden attack got past her. She yelled in pain as she fell to her knees. Buccaneermon sheathed his sword and drew out his pistol. This couldn't be possible, she thought. Lord Anubismon had made her extremely powerful. How could she be losing this easily?

"Buccaneer Blast." He attacked destroying the Digital Knight almost instantaneously.

Buccaneermon holstered his pistol as another digimon that he knew came near. At first glance, it would have seemed like she was another ordinary Sakuyamon. However, she reached out and grasped his shoulder with her cybernetic arm. It was clear that she wasn't a normal Sakuyamon but it was also clear to anyone who had been observing that it didn't matter to him.

"CyberSakuyamon," The Ophanimon asked. "Is it ready?"

"Yes, SaintOphanimon." CyberSakuyamon answered her. "It will be a few minutes before it can be deployed. The conditions are not right yet."

"Not to worry, my pupil will be ready soon." SaintOphanimon said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_She woke up in a an infirmary bed with a massive headache. Shifting her position in the uncomfortable bed, she saw that she was under armed guard. One of the guards noticed that she was awake and signaled for someone that she didn't see. Soon, a doctor came to her bedside._

"_So, how are you this morning?" He asked._

"_Why are the guards here?" She asked._

"_I.S. is worried that you might be a rebel operative as you were the only survivor of the Antares base." The doctor informed her._

_The shock left her feeling numb as the doctor examined her and left. Soon, a gray-haired man from Internal Security arrived to have a chat with her._

"_So, Captain Reynolds. What happened?" He asked._

"_Didn't the security footage show anything?" She asked him._

"_No, there wasn't anything left of the base other than you." He answered her. "Now, what happened?"_

"_My sister revived an ancient Tamer and he did something that was impossible." She explained to him._

"_What exactly?" He asked._

"_Bio-merged with his partner digimon and became a mega-level digimon. He breached the containment chamber and slaughtered everyone save for my sister, her Tamers, and their digimon pets. I don't know why I'm still alive..."_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Destiny pulled herself off the floor of the building she landed in. She began to cough as she realized that the building was on fire. Finding an exit, she quickly ran out gasping for air. As she began to walk away from the building, she heard a scream. Destiny turned around and looked up to see a five-year old girl was trapped inside. Saying a brief curse that she was glad that her parents weren't around to hear, Destiny ran back inside the building. Charging up the stairs to the second floor, she briefly wondered how she ended up on the ground floor. Quickly, she got to the room the girl was and the doorway seemed to be swallowed by flames.

"HELP ME!" The girl screamed.

Destiny searched the flaming room and was able to find a large blanket. She scanned the walls and saw an old WWII canteen hanging on it. Grabbing it, she prayed and was relieved to find water was still inside it. She drenched the blanket with the water and wrapping it around herself, she ran through the flaming doorway. With a shriek, the girl was picked up by Destiny and the two went through the window. Destiny hit the first floor roof and rolled off onto the ground surprised that she wasn't as hurt as she thought she would have been. The girl got up and began to brush the dust and soot off of her black dress. As Destiny got up, the girl held out a pair of goggles. Destiny took hold of them and without a word, the girl vanished as if she was a ghost.

"What the hell?" Destiny asked herself as her inner curiosity prompted her to inspect the goggles. The frames were made from black onyx and were intricately carved as one full piece. She slipped the goggles into a pocket and ran towards the sounds of the explosions.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"RAH!" PirateParrotmon squawked on Buccaneermon's shoulder. "Phase One complete, rah!"

SaintOphanimon seemed to be smiling as she heard the news from the small ultimate-level digimon that Buccaneermon kept around for reconnaissance. While she found the bird digimon annoying at times, she knew that the parrot was rather useful. Two Andromon set a tall metal case on the ground and undid the metal snaps. They lifted the top portion of the case up carefully as to not touch the contents. Carrying the top portion away, a black crystal was revealed. Dark energy waves seemed to be pulsating from it and it was clear to SaintOphanimon that CyberSakuyamon wasn't pleased.

"What's wrong?" SaintOphanimon asked.

"Why are we doing this?" CyberSakuyamon asked.

"You know why." SaintOphanimon said. "Destiny needs to realize her true power otherwise all is lost. You know that I've been increasing her natural power over the past eleven years. So far, her godfather hasn't noticed but she must realize her power."

The crystal began to pulse faster.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Much of this day didn't go as expected but they had managed to stayed with it so far. The Digital Knights coming after Destiny, the mysterious storm that had surrounded this city, and the psycho-zombie digimon. To any normal person, they would have probably lost their mind by now. Fortunately, none of them could very well be considered normal anymore. However, none of them expected Chimera to be there and none of them expected her to be as powerful as she was. Despite the use of Lou's Omni-Ark, the battle was rather one-sided.

Chimera swerved in mid-air and struck Drakemon hard. The dramon fell to the ground and reverted back to his rookie form. Destiny ran over to her wounded partner in tears. It seemed as though Dortdramon was trying to tell her to run but he didn't even have the strength to do it. Chimera noticed her and grinned.

"Time to end this!" Chimera yelled. "Beast Blast!"

"NOOOOOO!!!" Dortdramon yelled with an evil growl.

Suddenly, a dark wave enveloped Dortdramon which quickly dissipated. The new digimon fired off another attack which neutralized the Beast Blast but everyone recognized what Dortdramon had become.

"DEMONDRAMON!" Victor yelled out.


	9. From Darkness Into Light

(I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR LOU FROM PHANTASY STAR UNIVERSE)

Chapter 9

From Darkness Into Light...

_It couldn't be_. Victor thought to himself. _Only Tinymon can become Demondramon._ There were some things in the digital world that he understood. There were many things in the digital world he didn't understand but tried to figure them out anyway. Then, there were many things in the digital world that he didn't understand and wouldn't even begin to try to understand anything about them for that was why he was glad that he had friends like Brian and Delilah who could explain these things to him in a way that he could attempt to understand. His little girl's partner digimon dark digivolving into one of his best friend's digimon's darkest mega forms was definitely in the last category.

But there he was in living color, roaring into the sky at Chimera seemingly oblivious to the Tamers and digimon around itself. Destiny had a look of shock on her face that would seem to never go away. He wanted to go over and comfort his daughter but for obvious reasons, he couldn't. The roar of the new Demondramon was deafening as he began his assault onto Chimera.

"Radiation Wing!" Demondramon attacked slashing her with an energized wing.

Chimera roared back at him enraged as she wondered how this dark digivolved digimon came about. Granted, the data that comprised her Digital Knight matrix was that of a Demondramon but what she was facing seemed different than the original Demondramon. This digimon seemed even more powerful so she knew that she had to end this quickly if she had any hope of destroying another potential future.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The dark crystal gave one final pulse and then shattered. A grim expression on CyberSakuyamon's face told everyone that she didn't like what was going on. She turned her back on the crystal's stand as the pair of Andromon who had originally set it up came over to remove the object.

"It's done." CyberSakuyamon said dissatisfied. "One dark digivolution is complete."

"I know that you aren't happy with this but it had to be done." SaintOphanimon said placing her hands on CyberSakuyamon's shoulders. "The hardest lessons are the lessons you aren't happy to teach but you know that your student will be stronger because of it. I'm not happy about what I'm putting Destiny and Dortdramon through right now but this incident will bring these two closer than ever before."

"Then, why do it?" CyberSakuyamon asked. "We could have dealt with that little cult by now but you insist on playing these silly little games."

"Because you know what we do, CyberSakuyamon." SaintOphanimon said. "If we dealt with the Cult of Chaos on our own, we risk discovery. By proxy, Destiny and her friends will get the fame for doing it and all we need to do is keep a few sharks out of the water so that she can swim through."

"I know that but to do the kinds of things that we're doing, is it right?" CyberSakuyamon said to her.

Hearing the question, Buccaneermon turned around with PirateParrotmon on his shoulder and looked at CyberSakuyamon. "Love, it may not be right some of the things we have to do. Better to walk the plank with friends at your back than with a sword in it." He said to her.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Demondramon flung Chimera into another building and roared with rage again. Despite the fact that Chimera was in her beast form, this Demondramon was overpowering her. She realized that this creature was only operating on instinct and rage. This was probably going to be the only advantage that she got is this conflict. Taking to the air, she flew away from Demondramon with him in hot pursuit. Finding four large buildings and high-tension wire, she formed a rather half-baked plan. Not as half-baked as some of the plans she had in the past but still rather half-baked. She took the wire and quickly made four trips around the buildings. Grabbing Demondramon, she threw him into the makeshift ring. As he got back up, she knocked him back down with a hard clothesline. The demonic dragon roared as she picked him up and powerslammed him into the ground. She was readying a finishing move when suddenly, she felt a gigantic steel chair come down on her back. She turned around to see War-Ange-Serphmon clutching the chair in his hands. It was irritating that she noticed that he was smiling. He pointed behind her; she turned and Slash Angemon hit her in the face with another chair which caused her to fall to the ground.

"Where the hell did you get gigantic steel chairs?" She asked as she began to pull herself up.

Like the smartass that he was, Slash Angemon pointed towards what looked like a building. Chimera saw that the sign read "Giant Steel Chair, Inc."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Destiny fell to her knees in tears. Even though Heather, April, Cheetahmon and Bunnymon were there trying to comfort her, it wasn't going to work. She watched her partner dark digivolve into something so horrible she couldn't even begin to understand it. Her D-Ark kept buzzing and making noise so she grabbed the device. Hurling the offending device as hard as she could away from her, she expected to hear it crashing to the ground but she instead heard what appeared to be someone catching it. Destiny raised her head to see the black-dressed girl was walking over to her with her D-Ark in her hand.

"Funny. When I was in that burning building, you didn't hesitate to save me." She said to Destiny.

"What am I suppose to do?" Destiny asked her. "Dortdramon just dark digivolved into that."

"You saved me when you had no idea who I was." The girl said to her. "Yet you hesitate to save your own partner."

"That was different." Destiny said to her.

"Is it?" The girl asked holding out Destiny's D-Ark. "You have friends that are willing to help you save your friend. All you need is the will to carry through with it."

Destiny looked at her friends and all of them nodded their heads in agreement to what the girl had said. She reached out and grabbed her D-Ark from the outstretched hand of the girl. The girl smiled at her.

"What?" Destiny asked.

"It seems like you forgot the goggles." The girl said.

Destiny pulled the goggles out of her pocket and looked at them. Heather noticed the goggles as well and snatched them out of Destiny's hand. She stretched the strap and placed the goggles onto Destiny's head. Destiny looked at her friend who grinned at her rather conniving.

"They look great on yah, Des." Heather said to her.

Smiling, Destiny pulled out two cards and with a flash from her crest, two blue cards replaced the two cards. She handed the cards to her friends who seemed rather perplexed as to why their friend hadn't used the blue card earlier to matrix-digivolve her partner to his ultimate level form.

"Dortdramon doesn't have an ultimate-level form." She said to them seemingly reading their minds.

"But that's not possible." April said. "Every digimon has an ultimate-level form."

"Don't you think I know that?" Destiny snapped at April. "I already tried it already."

"Doesn't mean that it won't work for us." Heather said spinning the card in her hand.

"Exactly." April said.

"DIGI-MODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" April and Heather exclaimed in unison.

_**MATRIX-DIGIVOLUTION**_

"Bunnymon matrix-digivolve to...MetalRabbitmon!"

"Cheetahmon matrix-digivolve to...Warpmon!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**NAME: MetalRabbitmon**

**TYPE: Cyborg Rabbit Vaccine**

**LEVEL: Ultimate**

**ATTACKS: Bunny Blaster and Cyborg Kick**

**INFO: This cyborg hare strength is greatly enhanced as well as its energy blast capabilities. Only a fool would dare tangle with her.**

**NAME: Warpmon**

**TYPE: Space/Time Warping Great Cat Shaman Data**

**LEVEL: Ultimate**

**ATTACKS: Warp Burst and Quantum Destroyer**

**INFO: Using her ability to warp space and time, this makes her into a formidable adversary. There are even mega level digimon who shy away from tangling with this digimon.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

MetalRabbitmon was rather large. Part of her head consisted of a metal plate which extended over one of her eyes. Where the eye used to be, a lens was now there. The left arm was replaced with what appeared to be a weapon arm. The right leg was completely metal now. Warpmon appeared quite similar to her previous level's form except she now stood on her hind legs. She wore a black hooded robe and held a long golden scepter with a bright blue gem on top of it. Heather hopped onto her partner's back as Destiny and April got onto MetalRabbitmon's back. They sped off.

"How are we suppose to even find Demondramon?" Warpmon asked.

"I'd say if we follow the explosions, we have a pretty good chance of finding him." MetalRabbitmon said.

"Even if we find him, how are we suppose to do when we find him?" April asked.

"I talk him down." Destiny answered her.

"What if he isn't in a talkative mood?" Heather asked.

"I hit him in the nose with a rolled up newspaper and make sure he listens." Destiny said sarcastically.

They followed the sounds of the explosion to see Chimera being thrown through a building. Wildly, Demondramon began to blast Chimera with everything he had. Destiny looked up at her transformed partner and she was frightened but she knew that she still had to try. She watched as Demondramon's gaze shifted over to her and unlike her friends who saw nothing but pure evil, her bond with Dortdramon allowed her to see or feel his pain. This Demondramon was afraid of what it has become and was in great pain because of it.

"DORTDRAMON!" She yelled out.

"What's she doing?" April asked. "That's Demondramon."

"She's trying to reach Dortdramon who's somewhere within that great beast." Warpmon said.

Demondramon seemed to stall when Destiny yelled out. His flight shifted to fix his demonic gaze upon her.

"I know you did this to save me but you need to stop!" Destiny yelled at him through the roar of the wind. "I don't want you to be in any pain because of me! Come back to me!"

All throughout this, her crest began to glow as if it was following its own decisions. Demondramon edged closer to her as the crest glowed even brighter and Destiny yelling at him. Chimera seemed to smile as she saw the two partners getting closer together.

"Two birds with one stone." Chimera said to herself. "BEAST BURST!"

Destiny saw the energy blast coming and screamed. Demondramon's eyes seemed to widen and he dove down to Destiny. It was too late to carry her away from her and he shielded her with his body.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Victor watched in horror as the most powerful energy attack he'd ever seen Chimera use eclipse Demondramon who was trying to shield his daughter. The light from the blast was blinding as the sound was deafening.

_He barely heard himself yell, "DESTINY!"_


	10. Angels In Waiting

(I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR PHANTASY STAR UNIVERSE)

Chapter 10

Angels In Waiting

The light and the sound from the explosion generated by Chimera began to fade. Victor was overcome with grief as he feared that his daughter was gone. He felt his wife began to nudge him.

"Look." She said.

CrimsonTrinoamon turned his head to see that Destiny's crest had somehow extended a shield around them which protected them from the extent of the blast's damage. Demondramon had dedigivolved because of it back to his rookie form of Dortdramon. He noticed that his daughter was glaring daggers at Chimera who seemed to be frightened.

"You should be dead." Chimera said to her.

"Funny." Destiny said with confidence. "I was about to say the same about you."

Chimera seemed to be taken back by the last comment. She was one of the most powerful of the Digital Knights and here was this human girl threatening her. This didn't make sense at all.

"Are you ready, Dortdramon?" Destiny asked her partner.

"Let's take her down." Dortdramon replied.

_**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION**_

"Bio-merge activate!" Destiny exclaimed.

"Dortdramon bio-merge to...Angedramon!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Buccaneermon and CyberSakuyamon were taken aback by the sheer power that they began to feel. SaintOphanimon had informed them that she would be powerful but none of them had realized that the young girl would be _this_ powerful. The energy that the girl was putting off was more than both of them put together and that shocked them slightly.

"Yes, Destiny." SaintOphanimon seemed to say to herself. "Use all of the powers at your disposal to destroy your enemies and protect those you love."

PirateParrotmon flew over to Buccaneermon's shoulder. The parrot's feathers were a bit ruffled but he was still trying to be presentable as he used his right wing to straighten his black hat.

"RAH! The ship's ready whenever you scurvy dogs are." PirateParrotmon exclaimed.

Buccaneermon shook his head with disbelief. He knew that PirateParrotmon was merely acting like this because that was who he was but still the fact that he referred to SaintOphanimon as a scurvy dog was completely out of line. With a quick move, he grabbed PirateParrotmon by the neck and brought him around to give him a stern warning but SaintOphanimon stopped him.

"Your parrot friend is correct." SaintOphanimon said grasping one of Buccaneermon's arms. "You should refrain from wringing his neck. We can still observe from the harbor."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_**PLAY "I DON'T WANNA STOP" BY OZZY OSBOURNE**_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**NAME: Angedramon**

**TYPE: Holy Dragon Of Time Virus**

**LEVEL: Mega**

**ATTACKS: Sacred Flame, Holy Inferno, Temporal Tail**

**INFO: The holy dragon that helps to govern the flow of time, she never shirks her responsibilities when it comes to defending those that she loves.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Angedramon seemed the polar opposite of Demondramon. While Demondramon was a gigantic dragon with massive horns and the color of dark-red, Angedramon was a medium-sized silver dragon with minute horns. WarSakuyamon moved forward to backup her daughter but Angedramon turned her head towards her mother.

"Mom, I can handle this." Angedramon said to WarSakuyamon.

"Okay, honey." Jessica replied.

Chimera took to the air and Angedramon followed right behind her. Angedramon knew that the Digital Knight was trying to escape and she knew that she couldn't allow her to escape.

"Sacred Flame!" Angedramon attacked.

**I don't know what they're talking about  
I'm making my own decisions  
This thing that I found  
Ain't gonna bring me down  
I'm like a junkie without an addiction**

The white hot flames impacted against Chimera's back and she fell to the ground in pain. She pulled herself out of the rubble and she couldn't believe the strength of the attack. Anubismon had said there would be no one who could stand up against her power but he had seemed to be so afraid of Destiny that he seemed almost downright mad with the idea of having his Knights destroy her before it was too late to do anything about it. It seemed to Chimera that the time has come and passed as she watched Angedramon circle above her in the air.

"Sacred Flame!" Angedramon attacked again.

This time, Chimera moved out of the way before the fiery blast could collide with her. She let off a blast towards Angedramon but the angelic dragon dodged it as if it was moving way too slow. It didn't seem as though trying to flee Angedramon neither would attempting to fight her. Trying to talk her way out would be highly inadvisable. Never the less, it seemed as though she had to do something.

"Beast Burst!" Chimera fired at her foe.

"Sacred Flame!" Angedramon yelled returning fire.

The two energy attacks collided and Chimera watched in horror as her energy attack seemed to be absorbed into Angedramon's Sacred Flame. It was rather painful when the attack hit her and she tried to shake off the strain of the blow.

**Mama don't cry  
I just wanna stay high  
Like playing with danger or fear  
Everybody's walking but nobody's talking  
It looks a lot better from here**

Chimera took back off into the air and managed to barely avoid a swipe made by Angedramon. Before Angedramon could correct her spin, Chimera let off a burst of energy into Angedramon's back. The attack seemed to phase Angedramon only slightly as the angelic dramon whirled around to face her.

"Temporal Tail!" Angedramon attacked striking Chimera with her strong tail.

The attack flung Chimera back to the ground and Angedramon climbed higher into the air. Pain coursed through her body as she stared up at the bio-merged digimon.

**All my life I've been over the top  
I don't know what I'm doing,  
All I know is I don't wanna stop  
All fired up, I'm gonna go till I drop  
You're either in or in the way, don't make me,  
I don't wanna stop  
****  
**"Holy Inferno!" Angedramon attacked. Each fireball that was fired detonated on impact and even though a few of the fireballs didn't impact with Chimera, she was hit hard by the collective shockwaves.

Angedramon landed on the ground looking towards the battered form of Chimera who seemed like she could barely be able to move let alone fight. It wasn't in her nature to kill her opponents so she turned her back to Chimera.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Chimera yelled struggling to get back up. Her voice seemed less human and more like a beast.

"You aren't worth it." Angedramon said to her.

"Not worth it!" Chimera yelled getting back to her feet. Her voice was sounding even more demonic by the second. "I'm the enemy! You have to destroy me! That's the only way you're going to stop me!"

"Why bother?" Angedramon asked. "Each time you appear, I can defeat you each and every time."

"NO!! YOU!!! WON'T!!" Chimera yelled out in burst.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Digital Knight Analyzer**

**NAME: Chimera, Full Rage Mode**

**TYPE: Demonic Overlord**

**LEVEL EQUIVALENT: Super Mega**

**ATTACKS: Rage Burst, Fury Storm, Madness Blades**

**INFO: (From Imperial Digital Knights Project): This form is designed as a kamikaze. The knight will no longer hold any control over itself as the subjects own rage is one of the triggers to obtain this form. The form will trigger only when certain parameters are adequately met.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"What the hell?" Ebidramon asked. "I didn't know this was a Godzilla movie."

The reason for Ebidramon's comment was that Chimera's new form was reminiscent of a blood-red King Ghidorah. Chimera roared at Angedramon as she formed two curved katanas in her massive clawed hands.

"RAGE BURST!" Chimera attacked.

**Why don't they ever listen to me?  
Is this a one-way conversation?  
Nothing they say is gonna set me free  
Don't need to make no reservations**

At once, all three of Chimera's heads let out enormous fireballs towards Angedramon. One of the fireballs sped up and struck Angedramon and sent her to the ground. Before the other two could reach her, Lou had a card out.

"Digi-Modify!" Lou exclaimed. "Aegis Activate!"

Almost instantly, the classic Gallantmon's shield formed in one of Angedramon's clawed hands and she used it to block the other two fireballs. Chimera seemed to sneer as Angedramon got up and appeared to smile at her.

**Too many religions for only one god  
I don't need another savior  
Don't try to change my mind  
You know I'm one of a kind  
Ain't gonna change my bad behavior  
**

"Shield Of The Just!" Angedramon attacked using the borrowed shield's attack.

The attack struck directly in her upper chest scales but the massive brute shrugged the attack off as if nothing had happened.

"Sacred Flame!" Angedramon attacked again using her own attacks after she ditched the shield.

This time, the attack managed to stagger Chimera and Angedramon began to attack in full force.

**All my life I've been over the top **

**I don't know what I'm doing,  
All I know is I don't wanna stop  
All fired up, I'm gonna go till I drop  
You're either in or in the way, don't make me,  
I don't wanna stop  
**

"Sacred Flame!" Angedramon attacked again at point blank range.

**All my life I've been over the top  
I don't know what I'm doing,  
All I know is I don't wanna stop  
All fired up, I'm gonna go till I drop  
You're either in or in the way, don't make me,  
I don't wanna stop  
**

"Madness Blades!" Chimera attacked. One of the blades severed one of Angedramon's minute horns and sliced a deep cut on her side.

**I don't wanna stop  
I don't wanna stop  
I don't wanna stop  
I don't wanna stop**

She roared in pain. "Temporal Tail!" Angedramon retaliated. The force of the impacted hurled Chimera away from her. Angedramon noticed that the diamond-hard scales that covered Chimera's chest were either missing or shattered.

**All my life I've been over the top  
I don't know what I'm doing,  
All I know is I don't wanna stop  
All fired up, I'm gonna go till I drop  
You're either in or in the way, don't make me,  
I don't wanna stop  
**

"Sacred Flame!" Angedramon exclaimed aiming at the spot on Chimera's chest, attempting to make the gap bigger.

Chimera roared in pain as she was hurled back again.

"HOLY INFERNO!" Angedramon yelled.

**All my life I've been over the top  
I don't know what I'm doing,  
All I know is I don't wanna stop  
All fired up, I'm gonna go till I drop  
You're either in or in the way, don't make me,  
I don't wanna stop **

(End Song)

This time, Angedramon was better able to aim the fireballs directly into Chimera's chest and the resulting explosion destroyed Chimera in a blaze of white light. CrimsonTrinoamon and WarSakuyamon ran over to Angedramon. The three bio-merged digimon reverted down and Jessica was soon hugging her daughter.

"I can't believe my little girl just bio-merged and whooped Chimera like that." Jessica said praising her daughter.

Ebidramon nudged Dortdramon a little. "Way to go, kid." Ebidramon said jokingly.

Off to the side, Delilah, Soran, Ben, and Lily seemed to be contemplating something along with their partners.

"How the hell did all of that just happen?" Soran asked.

"Which part?" Serphmon asked.

"The part where Chimera shown up?" Kotemon asked.

"The part where Dortdramon dark-digivolved into Demondramon?" Lily asked.

"The part where Destiny talked Dortdramon down from Demondramon?" Tornamon asked.

"The part where Destiny managed to bio-merge more quickly than we all ever have in the past?" Ben asked.

"The part where Chimera went into her Super-Ultra-Deluxe Attack mode when she had never used it on us?" asked Palmon.

"Or the part where that little girl managed to beat Chimera that easily?" Delilah asked them all.

A few moments passed before Serphmon looked up and said, "I don't know about you guys but my spidey-sense is telling me that something is fishy here."

"You don't have Spidey-Sense." Kotemon replied.

"He's right though." Ben told his partner. "It might have been possible for some of this to happen but for all of this to happen. Just doesn't feel right."


End file.
